Foundations
by Summer78
Summary: Part 3 of 'Lost in another Realm'. The end and the beginning of Samantha Nook of Middle Earth. The War of the Ring is at a climax and tension is high. The spark of a new, blooming relationship has given her purpose as she transitions to a World no longer in war. Choices are laid before her and she must choose...which way is her destiny? [OC,Legolas]
1. Author's Note

I just want to thank everyone who has given this story a chance and read through my mistakes without freaking out.

A special Thank you to:

Woman of Letters : I appreciate you taking the time to make a positive review on both stories.

Thank you to all who have favorited, liked or is following the stories also. Another thank you to all the anonymous readers who have followed the story.

I still can't believe that I have made it to the last book. When I started writing this I did not think I would ever get this far and while the story isn't without it's errors I'm proud to making myself sit down and write this. I have always played with this idea and growing up watching Lord of the Rings I always dabbled in LOTR stories but I would never finish them.

It is just nice to see my ideas come to life and I hope that everyone also enjoyed another 'girl falls into Middle Earth story'. Where you could fall into the story and relate to the character. Even now I am thinking about what I could add to the story line to give it more depth so, you never know I may just update them to add more. Again, I should finish Book Three first before I jump ahead of myself.

Chapters to follow soon….


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 3 of Lost in Another Realm**

 **Foundations**

 **Chapter 1**

'Any word from Frodo?' Aragorn asked Gandalf as Legolas and I stood next to them.

'No word…. Nothing.' Gandalf replies dejected

'We still have time.' Aragorn begins as Gandalf turns to look at him. 'Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor.'

'Do we know that?' Gandalf states out loud

'What does your heart tell you?' Aragon states gently

'That Frodo is alive.' Gandalf states with a smile looking at all of us

'Yes, Frodo is alive, we all must have hope.' I state looking at all of them knowing how they all must feel. Hell… even how I felt.

We all fall into a comfortable silence as we look out onto the horizon. Gandalf had left a bit ago to lay down and it was just the three of us. I thought about how much has changed even in the last few months. It still felt surreal to be here, standing next to and even falling for someone in the Fellowship. I could tell Legolas' mood changed suddenly and we all look at him when he spoke.

'The stars are veiled; something stirs in the east…. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving.' Legolas states darkly

My heart rate goes up a bit at the intensity of the mood level. His eyes dart to me before stopping at Aragorn. 'He is here.' Legolas replies

We held our breath for a second before a crash and a shout from inside startled us. We all at once realized that The Eye was not with us but inside where the noise came from. We scrambled inside running towards were the rest of the Fellowship laid. Upon bursting the door open I found Pippin twitching on the floor with the Palantir in his hands. Aragorn leaped and took the ball from Pippin as Gandalf shouted and went to Pippin. I rushed and grabbed a cloth and covered the Palantir as Aragorn let go of it. I stood nervously next to Legolas as we watched Gandalf question Pippin what he saw.

When it was told that Pippin did not give the enemy any information about Frodo or the Ring, but in fact saw a glimpse into what the enemy was planning Gandalf was relieved. It was told that the Enemy was planning to attack Minas Tirith.

'His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength left to challenge him.' Gandalf states as he glances at Aragorn

We were all standing around a small fire in the main hall, even Théoden and Eomer was there. I glanced at Aragorn and back at Gandalf who was now looking at me.

'Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King.' Gandalf finished before looking at me hard 'If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!' He states to Théoden

'Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?' Théoden replies harshly. I groaned inside why did Men have to make things so difficult! 'What do we owe Gondor!?' Théoden states heatedly

'I will go.' Aragorn replies breaking the tension in the room

'No!' Gandalf exclaims

'They must be warned.' Aragorn interjects

'They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road.' Gandalf begins 'Follow the river, look to the black ships. Understand this… things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith! And - I won't be going alone!' Gandalf states giving Pippin a death look before looking at me

'Come I must speak to you.' Gandalf states turning not waiting for a reply

I scurry after Gandalf ignoring all the curious looks from the boys on why Gandalf needed my council. I follow Gandalf as we walk to a secluded area of the hall before he turned towards me. He had a serious glint in his eye and I realized, that once again he would ask me a difficult question.

'Am I right to believe that Sauron plans to attack Minas Tirith?' Gandalf whispers, grabbing my hand to pull me closer.

I sighed remembering what Lady Galadriel had said about my meddling into the affairs of the Ring. However, I could not lie to Gandalf, 'Yes. You are right in your assumption.' I state quietly returning his gaze

His grip relaxes on my arm before looking at me once more, 'I know we are dancing around what I wish to really ask you. However, I know that to place such a burden onto you would be wrong to do. I will ask, will there be time? Will there be time for my race to Minas Tirith?' he whispers urgently

'Of course Gandalf. I don't think Time would be allowed to go against Gandalf the White.' I tease slightly

'My dear Samantha. How much you have grown since when we first met.' Gandalf states softening his gaze

We head back to where everyone else was still mingling and preparations were to be made for Gandalf and Pippin to ride off to Minas Tirith. Thankfully no one asked what Gandalf had to discuss with me and I was sure Aragorn had at least an idea but stayed quiet. I mulled on his last comment…I didn't feel like I have grown a whole lot. Sometimes it still felt like I was the new kid at the game of being an adult in Middle Earth.

I stayed with Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn as we waited for Gandalf and Pippin to come back from packing up their things. I was dead tired; we had not slept because of the celebrations and the events of the Palantir. Théoden would not budge in his decision to not aid Gondor and I was irritated at his stubbornness. We were soon following Gandalf, Pippin and Merry as they were rushing out the front doors and heading for the stables.

'Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin, Took. You are the worst! Hurry, hurry!' Gandalf shouts

'Where are we going?' Pippin asked nervously

I was trying my best to catch up but I lost the rest of the conversation until we meet Gandalf at the stables. Gandalf pulls Aragorn to the side in what I assumed was to tell him to watch the beacons. It was heart wrenching and I soon wrapped my arms around me as I watched Merry and Pippin talk fast about how naïve Pippin was to the seriousness of his actions.

'Let's go get some food.' Gimli states breaking the silence. Legolas glances at me and I wave him off saying he could go and follow Gimli

It was just Aragorn and I watching Gandalf and Pippin ride off out of Edoras. 'Come, we should bring him back in.' I state starting to walk towards where Merry stood.

'Should I be so bold to ask what Gandalf needed to speak to you about?' Aragorn whispered as he grabbed my arm so that our tone of voice to stay low and not attract any attention

'You can ask.' I state with a smile at him 'He wanted what we all want on this journey. Reassurance and hope; hope that he would reach Minas Tirith in time.' I whisper back

'Is there hope?' Aragorn asks, almost to himself

'What does your heart tell you?' I interject glancing up as his face scrunches in thought

'That there is still hope to be found.' Aragorn states

'Correct, there is always hope.' I murmur patting his hand in re assurance as we stop behind Merry, 'Come Merry, you should eat.'

He only nods his head in response and follows up back to the main building of King Théoden. We walked in silence and when we entered the hall Merry goes to sit with Gimli and Legolas. I hold back feeling that Aragorn has more he wanted to say. I glance up at him expectantly.

'You are almost as bad as Gandalf.' Aragorn states with a laugh when he realized I sensed that he had more to say

'I have been trained by only the best.' I reply breaking out into a smile. 'What is it?'

'I wanted to thank you.' Aragorn begins making me send him a weird look

'Thank me for what exactly?' I state confused

'For not telling me about Gandalf. I know now how difficult it must have been for you. To have me ask such a question back in Lothlorien.' Aragorn whispers

'Don't make me cry Aragorn!' I states with a teary smile 'Thank you, it means a lot to mean that you are not angry that I kept something like that from you.'

'Of course, I see yet again the struggle you must go through.' Aragorn replies as we begin to walk towards the others.

Yes…the struggle was real. I surmised chuckling in my head. I really needed to stop narrating my life….. In my head. I push these thoughts out as I take a seat to join the guys in breakfast and the hopes of sleep to come afterword.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was defiantly spring… perhaps March. Not completely sure though. The night that Gandalf left I passed out in my room after we had breakfast. I was going to fully enjoy Rohan while I could, knowing that after we left there wouldn't be so much enjoyment. The next morning after borrowing clothes from Eowyn I joined the others for lunch in the main hall.

'Good Morning.' I state cheerfully as I took a seat next to Merry with Legolas and Gimli across the table

'Good Morning. We weren't sure if we should come and check on you. You have slept most of the morning away.' Merry states smirking at me

'Really?' I murmur surprised. 'Hey… what month is it?'

My question earned chuckling throughout the table before finally Legolas answered, 'It is the 4th of March.'

'Oh… I guessed right then.' I state smiling to myself and ignoring the chuckles

'Did you forget what month it was?' Merry asked snickering to himself

'Hey! Don't judge! I lost track of time while I was in Lothlorien.' I state with a huff

While eating, I found out Aragorn was watching the beacons waiting for Gandalf to work his magic. Gimli was going to the training ground with Legolas and Merry so, not having anything better to do I followed them.

'So what are you going to be training on?' I ask Legolas falling into line with him after we talked down the stairs

'I will help train Merry more on his sword fighting skill.' Legolas states then glancing at me concerned 'You are slowing down. Is something wrong?'

'No, just the death of me…. I am not used to having to walk stairs with such a long dress.' I huff as I was picking up the dress.

Since the dress was Eowyn's it meant that it was a bit long and dragged on the ground. Which made taking each step a challenge unless I held my skirts up so I wouldn't trip and fall on my face.

'I see.' Legolas states raising his eyebrows out at me

'Hush! Or I swear to god!' I stated glaring up at him squinting in the sunlight

When we got to the training ground it was filled with men training; mostly with swords. Gimli left us to examine how good their skills were. Many of the men glanced my way whistling a bit to get my attention. I inwardly groaned… just ignore them. Just a bunch of….

'Godforsaken men….. A pit of testosterone.' I start mumbling to myself as some whistled my way and a strained a smile on my face while muttering some more 'yeah, misogynistic assholes.'

'I never realized you had such a colorful array of language.' Merry teases obviously hearing my muttering

'Yeah well. What can I say.' I state, trying my best to ignore the few men.

'Come here is a spot away from the others.' Legolas states with a smile trying to change the subject

I lean up against the rails as I watch Legolas teach Merry. He was a patient teacher and took his time to explain as well as repeat, which was something I always appreciated when he was training me. It was a beautiful spring day and I enjoyed having the sun out, however after a while I began to get bored and I left them and the men to find Aragorn up at the towers. I skirted between the town people and saw a figure on the tower post.

'Hello Samantha.' Aragorn greets when he saw me coming up from the ladder.

'Hey. You bored up here yet?' I tease brushing my dress down and standing next to him 'This is a great view.'

I looked out onto the plains of Rohan watching the long grass wave in the wind and the ever-rolling plains with the scattering of trees or brushes. This was not a bad sight at all.

'No I am not bored. I am surprised to see you alone and not a certain elf tagging along.' Aragorn states with a smile

'Hahah, very funny. Legolas is helping Merry train and Gimli is with the men of Rohan in the training grounds as well.' I states glancing at him before continuing 'I mean this in no offense Aragorn but… it was too much testosterone going on.' Further elaborating when he looked at me confused.

'Too many men in the same area.'

'I see. You felt out of place.' Aragorn replies nodding in understanding

'I wouldn't mind training or least more with my bow but…. I do not want a crowd.' I state leaning against the battlement

'I understand. Rohan is not the same as when you trained around Elves.' Aragorn begins. It was freaky how well he understood how I felt by what I said or didn't say. 'It is not custom for a woman to be trained in any sort of weapon, where Elves do not cast as much judgement.'

'You have an uncanny ability to read my thoughts…. Without reading my thoughts of course.' I state chuckling

'Thank you. I must ask now that it is just the two of us. I saw that Aegnor came with the Elves from Rivendell, how did that meeting go?' Aragorn asked curious watching to gauge my reaction

'It was… strange at first. A bit awkward as well if I was to be honest. He apologized for not writing and we came to the same realization that because I chose a path with the Fellowship our path ended. We now have restarted our friendship with the best of hopes for each other.' I state my memory going back to Aegnor and then traveling to thinking about Legolas.

'I assume you have told Legolas about the change?' Aragorn states…. reading my mind once again

'Yeah, he was pretty upset when he saw Aegnor at Helm's Deep. Which reminds me, I needed to talk to you and get advice.' I state looking at him

'I would imagine Legolas was upset. What did you wish to ask me?' Aragorn replies calmly, allowing me to gather my thoughts in silence

'Well after you had left Lothlorien, one night I was taken to Lady Galadriel and… I looked into the mirror.' I began, before retelling story. When I finished I allowed silence to fall to allow Aragorn time to think about everything.

'This is indeed something to mull over. I assume Legolas already know this?' Aragorn asked and I nod in response, 'What did he say?'

'Legolas felt that I should let the work of Iluvatar be what it is. That I will not find an answer unless he wills it to be so. He offered no real opinion on the thought of the possibility of me becoming an Elf. All he said was that no matter what I chose I would have family here that would support me no matter the decision.' I reply

'I agree on what Legolas has already told you. As far as the possibility of changing forms I have no opinion other than to take Lady Galadriel's warnings serious. Perhaps these things can wait if this war ends. Both to be immortal and mortal have good and bad, and you must follow your heart on what the choice means to you.' Aragorn concludes

'You are right but it frustrates me none the less. I am just scared that I have so many things opened and unanswered. I still don't know where my place is in this World. The worst part is I am slowly adjusting to life here and I can no longer picture myself living or going back to my World.' I exclaim out of frustration 'Can I have a hug? I need a hug.' I state trying not to cry

He smiles and pulled me into a bear hug and I was grateful to have him around to listen to me rant without trying to convince me to have other feelings. I held him tightly until I felt better before pulling us apart

'Thank you. I needed that.' I state smiling sheepishly

'Of course, I do not like to see you so torn.' Aragorn states with a smile, lightening up his face

'So now that I have poured most of my problems onto you. Can I return the favor?' I state trying to focus on the present

'I worry for Frodo and Sam. I wonder where they are and if they are safe.' Aragorn replies softly

'You know what I hate and love about history?' I state out loud, glancing at him before turning to look out into the sea of grass 'that it has the uncanny ability to repeat itself. That no matter how many times we try to keep the bad out, it always seems to come back for each generation.'

'My world is not so much different from here. We have battles that threaten life existence and each generation it seems to reoccur but in another name or fashion. Even though this sounds completely depressing, you know what I like to think about?' I state glancing at him again before continuing

'That the all life must go through a battle of some kinds, so that they know just how strong and resilient they really are. There is a saying for people who believe in a higher power in my world and you know what they say. They say that God does not put more than what you can handle in your way. I believe that is true, that life only gives you what you can deal with. Even when it seems that you can't keep pushing forward.' I fall silent just staring out into the horizon before I turn towards him 'I try to remind myself of that, when I get overwhelmed dealing with being here and I think it is time I shared it with others.'

'Thank you for the reassurance.' Aragorn replies with a smile before we both get lost in our thoughts leaning out into the distance

'Is this some kind of staring contest?' a voice calls out, breaking our thoughts

'Hello, Merry.' I state turning towards his voice 'No it was not a staring contest.'

'It is not strange to be just standing there in silence?' Merry questions looking at the two of oddly

I also glance at Aragorn and we both break into a smile, 'No, no it is not strange at all.' I reply

We were to be collected to come back to the hall before the sunset and dinner was served. They were in a dire need of a bath, I thought as I walked next to them. Gimli and Merry seemed the sweatiest and Legolas… well it was a lot harder to tell on an Elf. I parted ways and headed into my room to relax while they cleaned up. I dozed in and out…. Thinking about…well, life.

God, I was becoming a philosopher with all the time I contemplated life. I snorted and curled up underneath the sheets in comfort. I dozed off at some point and woke when I felt the weight of the bed shift. I moan in annoyance as I wake up to find my room lit with candle light and Legolas moving underneath the covers next to me.

'What are you doing here?' I state confused and a little out of it

'I wanted to be with you.' Legolas replies softly as he stopped as we stared in to each other's eyes

'Oh. Did you knock?' I state confused, because I couldn't remember hearing it

'I did, but I could tell you were not awake. I am sorry I didn't want to wake you.' Legolas replies with a smile

'Oh.' I state as my eye lids started to droop as I try and fight to stay awake

'Sleep.' Legolas murmurs

He reaches overs and pulled me to lay flush against him and I settle into a comfortable spot…. too tired to even argue. Like I wanted to argue…hah! My eye lids close and the last thing I remember is his body warmth and the beat of his heart.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'How long have I slept?' I state groggily to Legolas when I realized he was still lying in bed next to me.

'For about an hour. Everyone is just doing their own thing before dinner is served.' Legolas replies

'Have you slept yourself or are you counting sheep?' I ask getting out of the bed to freshen up.

'Counting sheep? I do not understand the phrase." Legolas replies confused

'Sorry, it's an expression from home. It means that you are trying to make yourself fall asleep so you count or repeat something over again to get dull your thoughts to allow yourself to sleep.' I reply looking at him from the edge of the bed

'No, I am not counting sheep.' Legolas states with a smile

'I see. So, what made you decide to break the rules by staying in here.' I state with a tease; it was hard to resist his positive attitude and I could not lie to myself that I did not enjoy waking up next to him

'A very dear person to me once said that caring too much about how others perceive me limits my happiness and self-expression.' Legolas states pulling me to him

I chuckle in response to his version of what I said to him, his last night in Lorien. 'You make it sound much more eloquent.'

'Hm.' He responds before hovering above me and stealing a kiss

I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Savoring the satisfaction of having him so close, that I allowed my hands to tangle in his hair until we broke apart. 'I could get used to this as a 'good morning greeting.' I state giving him a lazy smile

A smile broke out his face, making him look youthful and attractive with his piercing blue eyes that seems to be absorbing as much of this moment as they could.

'I as well.' He finally replies, settling onto his side next to me

'So.' I state trying to figure out how I want to word my question

I take a deep, steady breath, surprised on how nervous I felt, 'I like you a lot Legolas. I would like to continue what is going on between us. If of course you feel the same that is.' I state shyly breaking eye contact with him as I spoke

I had decided that it was time we finally talked about our new-found attraction for one another. I didn't want to keep going along without knowing how he felt or if he was interested in the idea of this becoming more serious. I wasn't in love with him…I don't think; but I cared for him and wanted to continue to explore this side of our relationship.

'I just want to make sure we both understand each other.' I finish glancing at him

'I care for you as well and I want us to continue getting to know each other.' Legolas replies

'Good.' I state breaking into a grin but unsure of what else to say now that we had both admitted out loud how we feel

He laughs and pulls me into another kiss. When we break apart we are grinning stupidly at each other both relieved that our feelings are mutual. It was hard to describe how that moment felt.

'I didn't ask earlier but, how is Merry doing with his sword skills?' I ask walking behind the divider to change into a dress

'He is improving.' Legolas replies

'Well that is good to hear.' I state walking out to grab a brush

'Yes.' Legolas replies watching me as I combed my hair 'Your hair has grown since the last time I remembered.'

'Yeah I have been itching to cut it. I've never had my hair out this long.' I retort as I try to comb out the knots.

'It look's nice long.' Legolas replies with a soft smile

'Thanks. I'm ready.' I state putting the brush down

He folds my hand over his arm and we walk out the door to join everyone for dinner. It was loud and busying in the main hall with everyone here to socialize and eat. We quickly found the rest of the Fellowship off to the side at a table by themselves.

'We were wondering what happened to the two of you.' Gimli states as a greeting

'Hello Gimli, nice to see you too. What's the food situation Merry?' I state as I take a seat next to Aragorn

'Good food, and plenty to drink if you ask me.' Merry states with a mouthful of food

'Good to hear.' I comment shaking my head at his antics.

Dinner was busy with people but it was not as ruckus as the previous night's celebrations. Candles were lit and there was a fire going. I watched as Eoywn would glance over to our table trying to get a certain person to look her way.

'Bilbo's birthdays was always a day for celebration. Food, drinks, good music and presents for everyone!' Merry exclaims as I focused back into the conversation

'Wait what?' I ask confused 'presents to the guests…. isn't it supposed to be the other way around?'

'No!' Merry states looking at me weird. 'At a Hobbits birthday celebration they always give presents to their guests. It's tradition.'

'Oh? That is very different, I've never heard of birthday celebrations like that.' I comment a little surprised

I laughed and joked around with them as dinner ended and people hung around to dance, sing and of course, drink. I clapped along laughing as I watched people dancing and watching just the mannerisms of Edoras. I could tell Eowyn was wanting Aragorn to come ask her to dance. Instead of the handful of men wanting to dance with her. I watched out of the side of my eye as Eomer was making his way over to our little group.

'I hope you all enjoyed dinner?' Eomer began as a greeting smiling at the group of us

'Aye.' Gimli exclaims and Merry nodded his head as he was continuing to eat

'Good, I am glad it was to your liking.' Eomer states, as he turns his attention to me, 'I hope I am not intruding but, may I ask the lady to dance?'

'I don't know if I would be any good.' I state nervously, I never tried their dancing and it was very out of my comfort level.

'Nonsense! I shall teach you.' Eomer exclaims

I glance around and noticed that the guys were not going to back me up and so I sighed. 'Well since you are adamant that you will teach me. I did warn you.'

Standing up I take his outstretched hand letting him lead me off to the side to where people were dancing. I was inwardly cringing; I was not sure if I would be able to pick up the routine. He swung me around and put his other hand on my waist. Looking up at him, he smiled down at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

'Relax, let me lead and soon you'll find out how easy it is.' Eomer states grinning at me

We spent half the song getting the dance down and when I finally got comfortable enough with the footwork he began to lead me to the song. With our close proximity, I never noticed how much of a manly man he was. That stereotypical build people associate with 'men' with the beard and scruffy characteristics.

'May I ask how long you have known the Fellowship?' Eomer states interrupting my thoughts

'Since creation really. I was living in Rivendell at the time of the council.' I reply trying my hardest to remember the foot work

'Fascinating. According to my sister, you were a great help at Helm's Deep assisting with the wounded.' Eomer states before twirling me and bringing me back to him 'I thank you for assisting us.'

'Thank you, that is very nice of you to say.' I reply with a smile and when the song ended I curtsied 'Thank you for teaching me the dance Lord Eomer.'

'The pleasure was all mine Lady Samantha, but please you can call me Eomer.' He states as he led me back to the table

'Of course, and you can just call me Samantha as well.' I reply as we join the others and he soon is distracted by Gimli

'Would you like me to get you a drink?' Aragorn retorts when I steal his cup

'You could but it's more amusing to see you react to me taking yours.' I tease handing him his drink back

'I will get one for you.' Legolas states smiling softly at me

'Aw thanks Legolas!' I reply winking at him as he gets up

I watch him walk away and get lost in the crowd before turning to Aragorn. 'Where did Merry go off too?' I asked noticing he wasn't at the table

'He's over there with some of the Rohirrim.' Aragorn states pointing me in the direction of a table a few spots down from us

'Oh!' I exclaim laughing when I see he eating more and drinking with the other men

'I'm glad to see him having a bit of fun.' I state smiling at Aragorn

'Yes, I as well. You danced well for your first time.' He retorts

'Ha! If you say so, I was so nervous that I wouldn't get the steps down and look ridiculous.' I explain shaking my head

'Well you fit it just fine.' Aragorn explains before leaning towards me 'Although you have perked the interest of another.'

He tilted my head to where I could hear Eomer and Gimli still chatting about the use of Axes versus a Sword. I shake my head…. yes, it seemed that Eomer could either be very polite to his guests or he might have some attraction towards me. To be honest it was hard to say, I mean I barley spoke to the man and I couldn't justify us dancing one song and as reasons that he's attracted to me. Seemed a bit far-fetched.

'I could also say the same to you.' I state pointedly giving him a look

'Me?!' He chuckles confused

'Really, Aragorn?' I state scoffing. Aragorn is older for Men standards; he couldn't be so naïve to not notice all the glances Eowyn kept sending him at the beginning of dinner.

He had the luxury of not answering me as Legolas had just came back with a mug of ale in his hand. I take the mug from him as he sits down next to me. I sip on the ale as I listen to the table once again talk about battle and weapons. I started to people watch when I started to doze off from the topic of conversation

'Samantha here has been training….' Gimli explains and hearing my name brings me back in to the conversation

'Wait, what about me?' I ask looking at Gimli for an answer

'I was telling Eomer that you have been training in the use of a bow.' Gimli replies

'Oh, okay.'

'You surely are not planning to be part of the fighting!?' Eomer exclaims, surprised to hear that a woman is training in a weapon

'Uh, I am not planning on it, but I should at least have some type of skill because you never know what could happen.' I states shrugging my shoulders as I watched yet again…. another male surprised at this notion.

'She had reason to learn. She was part of the Fellowship from our journey from Rivendell to Lothlorien.' Legolas states giving Eomer an odd look

'Wait you were traveling with them on their journey?' Eomer askes, shocked now since he never knew the full story

'I did, unless I have a twin somewhere that I don't know about.' I retort not sure what he was implying

'I am sorry I didn't know that you had traveled with them. That is a perilous journey for a woman to undertake.' Eomer exclaims

I open my mouth and shut it. Is that a compliment or an insult? Men.

'Yes, it was a perilous journey for all of us to take.' Aragorn states diplomatically before steering the conversation in another direction

I finished my drink, now a little annoyed at the way this conversation went. Noticing a somewhat slower song I decided I needed a distraction.

'Legolas.' I state getting his attention but not speaking too loud

'Yes.' He states quirking an eye brow and my weird mood

'You want to dance?'

His face brightens up as he heard my question, 'Of course I would love to.' He replies standing up and leading me to where everyone was dancing.

He puts his free hand at the curve of my back and helps lead me through the steps of the song. For part of the song we smile and glance at each other without having to say anything.

'Thanks for wanting to dance Legolas. I needed a distraction.' I state quietly looking up at him.

'Of course. When we have more time, I could show you more dances if you'd like.' He replies

'Sure, hopefully I won't be a terrible dancer. I don't think I ever noticed until now that I didn't know any dances for here.' I state knowing he would understand what I meant

'You will be a great dancer, do not worry.'

When the song finished, we headed back to the table where we joined the others. Eomer finished his conversation and said good bye to us to continue talking with others. We went back to talking amongst ourselves until slowly people began to leave the hall. We all walked together back to our rooms listening to Merry tell more stories about Hobbit food and all the different times they ate and what they ate those times. I said goodnight to them and send Legolas a wink before shutting my door.

Changing out of the dress and crawling into bed pulling the covers tight around me. I savored that the sheets had a lingering scent of Legolas making me smile. Now that we had both spoke out loud our feelings and intentions it felt a lot better. I wished I had asked Gandalf on whether he thought the rest of the Fellowship deserved to know about my knowledge or if I should keep my origins a secret from everyone we were meeting.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning after the maids came with a bath I changed left the room to find out what breakfast would be. I found that Aragorn was missing and so was Legolas from the table.

'Hello, Merry and Gimli. Did you sleep well?' I state taking a seat next to them

'Slept straight through the night.' Merry comments

'That's good.' I state as a bowl of porridge was brought to the table for me. I ate in silence noting that Merry and Gimli seemed to not be in the mood to talk.

Busting through the doors came Aragorn shouting, 'The beacons are lit. The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!' He stops midway and stares at King Théoden awaiting a response

'And Rohan will answer!' King Théoden finally calls out.

So, it begins, I thought from my spot at the table. Gimli was excited to be leaving; he was itching to get into battle again. Merry seems unsure of whether this was a good or bad change of motion. Me… well I wasn't quite sure. There was a flurry of activity as everyone started running around. I followed Gimli, and Merry back to our rooms to pack our things.

'It's about time, I have been wanting to use my axe again!' Gimli states to us, 'I need to make sure that I beat the Elf!'

'Good luck Gimli, I'm sure there will be plenty of the bad guys between the two of you.' I reply chuckling at Gimli's antics

'Will you be fighting Samantha?' Merry asked making even Gimli look at me curiously

'No, I do not trust my skills. I assume I will follow Eowyn where ever she goes with the Rohirrim since she is also traveling with us.' I state as I stop at my door. They nodded in understanding and we broke up to go pack.

I changed in my traveling clothes and packed up my belongings, as well as leaving behind any clothes that Eowyn had allowed me to borrow. Putting on my cloak from Lothlorien and putting my pack on and gathering Legolas' bow. I went over to the boys room to see the door open and them finishing up packing their gears.

'All set?' I ask Merry as I watched Aragorn and Legolas finishing up.

'I think so. I wonder how Pippin is doing?' Merry comments

'I'm sure he's doing okay with Gandalf there.' I reply softly

'This is the longest we have ever been apart from each other you know.' Merry states looking up at me

'It must seem strange not to have him here.' I state feeling bad for the two Hobbits who are now learning what it means to not be with each other

'It does. I'm always thinking about what Pippin might say or do.'

'Let's go and join the others.' Aragorn declares interrupting the conversation

'Sure.' I reply falling into line next to Legolas 'Morning.

'Good Morning. All packed?' He asked me. Like me everyone was wearing their Lothlorien gear and I smiled to myself.

'Yes all packed. Guys.' I state trying not make myself more emotional. 'I just want to tell you how glad I am to have you all. Here we all are in our almost matching Lothlorien gear and traveling, just makes me so happy to feel so included in this strange world.'

I glanced at all of them, I loved all of them and I appreciated just how much they all meant to me. Just to feel included or a sense of belonging made my heart ache in happiness. They all smiled at my comment and Merry came over and gave me a hug.

'We are glad to be your family here!' Merry states giving me a squeeze before releasing me as Aragorn and Gimli murmured in response as well.

'I must also say how happy I am to have you here and to have you continue to travel with us on this quest.' Legolas states softy as he wraps his arm around me and plants a kiss on my cheek.

We headed out the hall falling around others who were rushing to pack supplies. When we stepped out into the sunlight we ran into King Théoden, Eomer and a few of his soldiers. King Théoden looked our way as well as Eomer; who did a once over when he saw my new get up.

'Assemble the army at Dunharro - as many men as can be found. You have two days … on the third, we ride for Gondor… and war!' King Théoden states to his soldiers.

Turning to another man, King Theoden states, 'Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark… Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow!' Gamling nods and leaves the Kings side.

Walking down the stairs to go where the horses were stationed waiting for us, I could feel the tension all around. People crying, shouting nervously to pack up what they could, as fast as they could. I caught sight of Eowyn by the horses.

'Uh, Aragorn.' I state getting the man's attention 'My horse riding skills are…. acceptable?' I choke out remember that the last time I rode one was in Rivendell with Aegnor.

'Do not worry, while these are not horses trained by the Elves, they will be able to steer without much guidance. We will be traveling close so do not fret!' Aragorn states before turning to walk towards Eowyn.

Merry went after the King, I believe to find some use in the crazy war. I followed Gimli and Legolas to the two horses that we would use, Gimli patted my arm.

'I too do not enjoy the feeling of not using my feet.' Gimli states trying to comfort me

'Do not worry we'll be near to help you.' Legolas states with a comforting smile

'Thank you for the encouraging words. I wish my mind would listen to them.' I state nervously

Legolas helped me tie my pack and the bow to the horse without doing damage to the horse or to the bow. He stood patiently as I ushered that I must try myself.

'Let me try. If I fail, then I will need you.' I state with a small nervous smile

'As you wish.' Legolas states backing up to give me room, Gimli stood quietly watching my attempts

I took a shaky breath as I put my left foot in the stir up, my left hand on the handle and I heaved myself up and swung my leg around the horse. I was almost there when I felt a hand on my back helping me keep my balance and settle into the saddle. I turned and smiled a nervous smile at Legolas

'Thank you.' I state earning a smile from him.

I watched as Gimli was lifted onto the horse and Legolas swings smoothly onto the horse. I look down at mine and sigh

'I will need lots of patience; I hope you're okay with that.' I tell the horse who neighed in response

I think back to what Aegnor had taught me about the commands for a horse when I realized that they were Elvish commands.

'Legolas!' I call to him earning him to bring his horse next to mine, 'Will the horse know what I mean if I use elvish commands? I was only taught them in elvish in Rivendell.'

'They will know what you mean.' Legolas states with a smile for encouragement

'Oh, okay.' I reply. I softly speak the command word and…sure enough the horse knew…. god this will be a long trek. The horse neighed as if he could read my thoughts….so creepy

'They can sense your discomfort.' Legolas chimed in when he saw my startled completions

'Oh.'

We were heading out of Rohan and Legolas, true to his word stayed close as we followed everyone else. I saw Eowyn on her horse up by her father and brother. Aragorn was nearby as well. I rolled my shoulders as I tried to mentally prepare myself for not only the trip on horseback but also the realization that things were moving faster than I was ready for.

It was a beautiful day for riding, but between Gimli and I we were very uncomfortable. He kept grumbling to himself and I was slowly losing my sanity by the afternoon. Merry came over and announced he was part of the Rohirrim.

'Legolas, I am losing my patience.' I grumble looking at him as he tried to pretend he didn't find it funny

'You are thinking too much. Allow the horse to take the lead, he knows what to do.' Legolas states, laughing when my horse neighed in response to his comment

We stopped shortly before dusk and when we stopped I was dreading this part. Legolas of course had to first let Gimli down and Aragorn was coming our way on his horse.

'Are you ready.' Legolas asks with a smile as he stands next to me on the horse

'No but just get it over with.' I retort nervous about how sore I was about to feel

He grabs me by the waist and lifts me off the horse and slowly brings my feet to the ground. 'Oh my god!' I state cringing when I move my legs to touch the ground, I was gripping Legolas arms too afraid I would fall over, 'I feel as if I have given birth!' I cry

My hips screamed in pain and my thighs! Oh… it hurt so much. I closed my eyes trying to focus on my breathing to push past the pain. I could hear Aragorn and Gimli laughing at me in the background

'I did not realize you were experienced in child birth to be able to compare the two.' Aragorn teases knowing full well I never had a kid

I shoot him a dirty look, 'Shut up…. Both of you.' which only leads to them laughing more

I finally take a deep breath and I look up at Legolas who at this point was still able to not laugh as he held onto my waist.

'Okay I am ready, you can let go. Thank you.' I state trying to not be annoyed that he was just as amused

He lets go of my waist and I attempt to walk out the soreness, but of course I'm waddling. 'Fuck!' I state frustrated and annoyed because their laughter increased. 'Shut the hell up! Will you guys please help me?' I state as I attempt to take my stuff off the horse

'I am sorry my friend.' Aragorn states sobering up as they show me how to untie my gear and of course show me how to take the gear off the horse and rub it down.

By the time we got to rubbing down the horse I couldn't stand anymore. 'I'm sorry I have to sit down.'

Plopping down on the grass, Gimli follows suit and I watch as Aragorn and Legolas take care of my horse. Aragorn take my horse to where the others were at and Legolas grabbed my stuff so we could move closer to a fire.

We all settled in and Legolas unrolled his gear next to mine. I was laying down at this point stretching my legs and hips, to help make tomorrow better.

'What are you doing?' Legolas states sitting next to me, 'I'm not sure if this is appropriate…. You are getting some passing glances.'

'I am stretching out my legs and hips.' I state as I pulled my high to my chest and looking sideways at him 'it will help make tomorrow better I'm sure I am getting looks but… I don't care now. I care about not hurting anymore.'

I switch legs and I see Aragorn and Gimli walking up to us, looking at me strangely. I groan knowing I'm about to get another lecture.

'Samantha -'

'Yeah, yeah Legolas just gave me that same speech. I'm done now.' I state putting my legs down and sitting up. Taking the bowl from Aragorn I continue, 'I need to stretch out my hips and legs, otherwise tomorrow morning will kill.'

Merry joined us and we all chatted around the fire. The night began and we all fell into a comfortable silence, Aragorn was off to the side smoking, Merry went to join him. Gimli was passed out on his bed roll, snoring very loudly. It was comforting to have Legolas near just nerve racking because there were so many eyes.

'How are your legs?' Legolas whispers looking over me

'Sore, but better.' I reply looking up at him as the fire light illuminated his face. I lean over to him and place a soft kiss on his lips.

He leans in and returns a soft but sweet kiss back before pulling us apart. I smile and lay down on my mat and look up at the sky

'What is on your mind?' Legolas asks as he also lays down

I glance at him before looking up at the sky, 'I'm thinking about the stars.' I respond before turning to him once again, 'Where I was from there is pollution….what you could think of a cloud of bad smoke. Along with that we have lights that stay on with a never-ending flame. The two-together help blot out the stars in the skies. I forget sometimes about how clear you can see the universe.'

'It saddens me to hear that you cannot fully enjoy the stars and constellations. This is a favorite hobby for Elves.' Legolas comments 'can you tell me more.'

For the next few hours we whisper back and forth talking about, Electricity, the solar system, all of course to the best of my understanding and even then, I could not fully explain their concept.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That morning we ate a cold breakfast and continued our march. I was sore but it wasn't as painful getting on the horse; today we traveled up front with Eowyn, King Théoden, Eomer and the rest. I got better at directing my horse which brought curious stares and questions from Eomer.

'You speak commands in Elvish and not in the common tongue?' Eomer states as a question

Glancing at him I see that both Eowyn and King Théoden look my way to hear my answer. I lock eyes with Aragorn before I answer, 'Yes, I was taught how to ride a horse while in Rivendell. I was learning Elvish at the time and felt it was better for me to integrate all matters of life into my studies.' I state with a polite smile

'You did not learn growing up how to ride a horse?' Eowyn bluntly asked, making me chuckle at how straight to the point she was and happy she went over the question on why I was learning Elvish.

'No' I state again glancing at Aragorn, 'No…horses were… a luxury we did not have.' I reply trying to think of an adequate answer. It seemed to somewhat satisfy them and they moved on to another question.

'I notice that you no longer are wearing a dress but in men traveling clothes and you are garbed in the same fashion as Aragorn and the rest.' Eomer inquires; his staring was a bit longer than needed.

'Yes, you are a good observer.' I comment dryly before I get a pointed look from Aragorn I add more, 'I was not taught side saddle in Rivendell so I did not want to attempt such a feat now. I travel also in pants because it's more comfortable to move in when traveling long distances, it is the gear I wore when I traveled with the Fellowship and like them the cloak is a gift from the Lady of the Woods.' I wanted to add that did you not just ask me a few days ago about how I knew the Fellowship.

'Very strange and I see you carry a bow?!' Eomer continues to insist out of curiosity

'Indeed I do.' I state giving Aragorn a look that if he doesn't put his two sense in I will not be able to hold in my annoyance

'She has been training with Legolas and by Haldir of Lothlorien. We thought it was important that she could defend herself while she traveled amongst us.' Aragorn finally interjects, causing them to look at him instead of me. Eomer glanced at me once more before settling on Legolas.

'These are indeed curious times. To see a woman traveling among men as an equal and to be trained in a weapon, with the idea of having use of it.' King Théoden comments looking at me strangely

Mary Mother of…. I shut my eyes because I was about to lose it. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I was not having the best opinion of Men at this moment. I don't know how Eowyn deals with this, since I know this bothers her as well. Breathe! You need to breathe; you cannot fuck up in front of King Théoden. They are not the Fellowship or Gandalf!

I open my eyes a second later and give them my best, fake smile hoping it's good enough to do the trick. I wanted to turn my horse around and go in the opposite direction. I decided not to comment and focus on anything but them hoping that they would finally back off. I glance at Legolas who looked at me concerned and amused. Gimli and Merry were struggling to hold in their laughter when they listened on to the exchange; or- interrogation if you asked me. Aragorn, ever the diplomat smoothly steered them into a different direction and soon King Théoden and Eomer were in front of us listening to Aragorn. Eowyn looked at me curiously but kept her thoughts to herself.

What a day this started out to be. Not!

'I am very proud of you.' Legolas whispers as he brings his horse over to me.

'Aye, lassie I was waiting for your head to burst at the last comment. Reminded me of how Boromir acted the first time he learned you were joining us.' Gimli put it

'Yeah, well. Thank god for Aragorn!' I whisper back earning smirks from the two of them 'Otherwise I would have lost it.'

We stopped once again in the afternoon for lunch and of course I needed Legolas' help once more getting off the horse. 'Thanks again.' I say with a smile

'Of course.' Legolas replies as we take a seat in the grass 'Eomer seemed very curious about you today.'

'Yeah?' I comment half-heartedly as I stretched, I glanced up at Legolas, 'Well he's a pain in my behind.' I whisper making sure to not be overheard

Legolas smiles at my reply but I could tell there was more he wanted to get out, 'He also did not seem pleased that I was the one training you.'

'Oh, well I guess.' I state looking at Legolas harder, 'Shall we make out in front of him so he gets the point?' I dryly retort trying to make light of what Legolas was implying

Legolas chose to ignore my comment and continued to talk, 'Have you thought about what your story should be? It seems to be a question on everyone's mind here.'

Sighing I turn towards Legolas, 'I was hoping to speak to Gandalf about it but the time never occurred. I've been keeping it simple, saying I was living in Rivendell.' I whisper back to him.

He wraps his arms around me in response, 'I think that you are making the right decision. You are right to want to talk to Gandalf. Perhaps we shall see him again and find out.' Legolas replies

I nod and we sit in silence eating dried meat, and bread. Yes, I was anxious to talk to Gandalf about a lot of things. When the break was over we got back onto our horses and set out once again. That evening we made it to the camp and I looked around seeing all the tents and men as we went to the path heading towards the top of a mountain.

Upon getting to the top I had Legolas help me get down and take my gear off the horse. I said good bye as the horse was taken by a stable boy when Legolas noticed that Eomer was also dropping his horse off.

'The horses are restless…and the men are quiet?' Legolas comments to Eomer

Eomer glances at me before landing his eyes on Legolas, 'They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain…'

We all follow his stare and look at the crack in the mountain. I shudder knowing already where the path went.

'That road there - where does it lead to?' Gimli questioned

'It is the road to the Dimholt… the door under the mountain.' Legolas replies, I look at the three men each have a different emotion on their face.

'None who venture there ever return.' Eomer comments looking at me once again before turning his eyes away, 'That mountain in evil…'

He mutters a goodbye and Legolas, Gimli and I are left looking at the crack in the mountain until we notice Aragorn some ways off, also staring at the gap.

'Aragorn!' Gimli shouts making me jump but getting Aragorn's attention 'Let's find some food.'

I shake my head and smile, of course Gimli would be the one concerned about food. I follow next to Legolas until we get to where everyone else is camping at.

'Samantha!' a voice calls and I turn seeing Eowyn coming up on us.

'Hello Eowyn.'

'I have been looking for you. I wanted to show you where your tent is.' Eowyn states before looking at Aragorn

'Sure.' I reply before turning to Legolas to grab the bow. 'Grab food for me?'

He nods and I turn to follow Eowyn on the right side of a camp fire. After passing a few tents she makes a right into a small tent that I could see was lit by lamps. Ducking down under the flap I found a small but simple cot with a bench on the other side.

'I hope this suits. We did not have much left but did not want you residing with the men.' Eowyn states with a smile

'No this is perfect. Thank you for the generosity.' I state putting my things on the bench and hanging the bow on a hook on one of the wooden frames.

'That is a unique bow.' Eowyn comments, noticing for the first time the intricate details on it 'Did you also get this while in Rivendell?'

'No it is a gift.' I state with a smile glance at the bow before turning to Eowyn, 'It was given to me as a parting gift. It is Legolas' bow. He gave it to me after he received a new one from Lady Galadriel, on the day the Fellowship left Lothlorien.'

'I see, that is a dear gift to give.' Eowyn remarks looking at the bow once more, 'I do not mean to pry but, you and the Elf…. Are you?'

I smile understanding what it was she was asking me, 'Sort of. We are…. Testing the waters, if that makes sense.'

She returns the smile and nods, 'Yes I do understand. My brother will be disappointed to hear.'

'Oh?' I retort shocked and surprised

'Yes, he has been very curious since seeing you at Helms Deep.' Eowyn states chuckling, 'you shock him, by how you carry yourself like the men you travel with and how you have no qualms stating how you feel; then finding out you know how to use a bow….' Eowyn trails on

'Oh.' I state surprised and unsure what to say

'Do not worry!' Eowyn exclaims laughing at my lack of response, 'Come, forget I even said anything!

'May I come in?' Legolas states looking in from the flaps

'Yes, I am just leaving. We'll talk more later.' Eowyn states walking past Legolas

'Yes of course.' I reply then noticing Legolas holding two bowls of food, 'Food! Ah thank you! I'm starving.'

'Shall we sit by the fire?' Legolas states as I take the bowl from him

Nodding in agreement we both head out of the tent and join everyone at the fire. We settle shoulder to shoulder on a log next to Merry, who smiles up at me in acknowledgement. Light conversations surrounded us and I was absorbed in the moment; the crackling of the fire, the smell of the pine wood burning in the fire. The comradery all the men knowing that they were about to go into battle side by side. It reminded me just how real all of this was and acknowledge that this was reality.

It was my reality.

This was my world and these would-be people I would interact with and some I would see die. _Remember…. Fate has brought you here through the works of Iluvatar. Allow your destiny to open to you, child of Yavanna._ Lady Galadriel states in my head bringing the reality of this closer to my heart.

Yes. I glance once more around the fire…I felt as if I was having an outer body experience observing them. I felt a touch on my arm and I look down at a hand touching mine - looking up I find Legolas looking at me worried.

Time slows when our eyes met and I felt my heart tug trying to reach him. Fate.

'Samantha?' Legolas finally whispers breaking the connection

'Sorry.' I finally manage to say

He looked at me longer but nodded his head accepting that I was back to reality. I continued to eat my dinner as I mulled over what Lady Galadriel spoke to me and how weird it felt when I glanced at Legolas. All very odd. When everyone was finished, we went our separate ways to our tents, with Legolas following me into mine.

'Are you glad that you are done riding?' Legolas teases as we get comfortable on the bed

'Yeah, horseback riding is something I'll have to work on more.' I reply laying sideway so I could talk and look at him

'Yes.' He murmurs with a smile before touching my face gently

Leaning over I wrap my arms around his waist feeling the elvish cloth that was woven together. He glanced at me for a second before he returned the kiss. Our bodies took over and hands explored, tugging here and pushing fabric away. Deepening the kiss, I moaned as I felt his hands slip under my shirt. My reaction was met with more excitement and yearning to go farther but soon we broke apart and caught our breath.

Smirking I reached up and smoothed his hair enjoying the fact that it was my hands that created the mess.

'It will be hard to not have you near.' Legolas murmured

'It will but I'm sure you heart will be better knowing that I am not in the battle.' I state softly placing my hands on his chest

'You are right.'

'I'll come to the city when the battle has ended with the rest of the company that are not here to fight.' I reply with a smile

We cuddled in bed talking quietly between each other and stealing kisses knowing that we had very little time before our paths split yet again.

'I should go, it's getting late.' Legolas comments softly

'Do you?' I state reaching my arms up in the air 'Can I have a hug?'

He chuckles at my antics but obliges, before we pulled apart I kissed him hard.

'What is it?' Legolas states reacting to me

I look deep in his eyes, 'knowing just how bad I want you right now.' I softly state trying to calm myself down

With a piercing gaze, he pulls me into passionate kiss, whispering into my ear, 'Not yet….'

We were breathing heavy and both unwilling to move from the tangle of sheets. Sighing once more I forced my own needs down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

'You should go.' I whisper

He nods his head and with one last kiss he leans over me and climbs out of bed; and heads out unto the night and I am left staring at the flap.

God, do I want him! This is torture. Sighing in defeat; I surely wasn't going to be getting any anytime soon I cuddled in the blanket and forced myself to sleep it off knowing that I would not see him or the rest until the battle was over.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Samantha wake up.' a voice urged gently

Blinking a few times to fully comprehend, I could see Legolas leaning on the cot. 'Legolas?' I state confused

'Samantha, I don't have a lot of time. I'm leaving tonight with Aragorn and Gimli. We are taking the road into the mountain. Aragorn tried to leave without us.' Legolas states urgently

'Oh, I see.' I state my heart hurting a bit that he was leaving. 'Be safe?'

'Of course. Take care of yourself Samantha. I hope to see you again.' Legolas states pulling me to him as we say good bye

'We will, have hope. I'll see you later Legolas and stay safe!'

With one last passionate kiss, he pulls away and heads out into the night once again. I laid there, unable to go back to sleep thinking how strange it felt to be here right now. Impending doom of war and destruction, the uncertainty of prevailing against evil. I wonder how many kids would be born from this war.

I awoke at the break of day light, feeling as if I hadn't slept at all. It fell strange knowing that three of my adoptive family would not be in the campsite today. It made me wonder how Merry was doing? If he was all packed up to follow Eowyn into battle. Speaking of Eowyn I should find her before the men march out to battle.

I walked out into the daylight and saw others were awake and breaking camp, eating one last meal. I made my way to where Merry's tent was and called in.

'Merry?'

'I'm here.' a sad, dejected voice responds

Walking under the golden flap I found Merry dressed in his new battle outfit. 'Hello Merry, I was hoping to find you.'

'Hello Samantha. Did you hear that Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas left last night? I feel so useless, always being cast aside.' Merry states dejectedly as he plopped down on his chair.

'Well this doesn't sound like the Merry I know.' I state kneeling down in front of him, 'I am sorry that you feel this way.'

'Thank you. I am planning to fulfill my oath to Rohan and ride into battle with them today. We'll be leaving shortly.' Merry states proudly

'I see, well I wish you the best of luck. I will not be following you into battle this time.' I state straightening up as Eowyn walked in.

'Oh! Good morning Samantha! I did not expect to find you here.' Eowyn states coming up to us

'Or I you.' I reply, 'I was actually planning to find you as well before everyone left.'

'You are not going with us?' Eowyn asked noticing I was not dressed in battle gear 'Why?'

'I am no warrior and I am afraid that I do not have all that it takes to go into battle.' I state with a smile 'My path lies elsewhere.'

'I see.' Eowyn states shifting from one foot to the other, clearly trying not tell me that the two of them were planning on going to war.

'Merry states he will be joining the Rohirrim in battle. I was just wishing him luck.' I state with a smile

'Yes of course.' Eowyn responds glancing at Merry

'Well, it seems I am interrupting something that I am not supposed to be involved in.' I state smirking at the two of them, 'I hope to see the both of you at the end of this battle.'

I left the two of them alone, knowing that they had things to do if they were to be ready to move out with the troops. I went over to the cook station, grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and headed back to the fire by my own tent. Weaving through the men racing about I found a man with his back turned to me facing my tent. In his hand was the all too familiar helmet.

'Good Morning Eomer.' I state making the man jump

He was startled but he recovered quickly as he turned to me and smiled, 'Good Morning. I was hoping to speak to you before we left.'

'Sure, may we sit?' I state motioning to the logs

I put the food down and smooth out my dress as I waited for him to sit on the opposite of me, while he took a moment to collect his own thoughts.

'I wanted to say farewell and look once more on your face.' Eomer states finally looking at me in the eyes, 'If I should not live out the battle I wanted to see you once more.'

'That is very sweet of you to say Eomer.' I state folding my hands up nervously, 'I am sure you will come out in the end alive.'

'Eowyn informed me that…. You are involved with another.' Eomer states breaking eye contact. 'I do not want to push or break what has already be in place but…'

Oh god! He broke his speech to come sit next to me and take my hands. Really, this can't be happening!

'I do want to let my feelings be known and clear my consciousness.' Eomer states waiting for my response

'Okay.' I state unsure

'I think you are a fascinating woman, I have never met one so proud and independent! Should your heart change, I would be glad to see you once more and perhaps get to know you better.' Eomer states pulling my hands up and placing a gentle kiss on them.

Oh man, sighing I smiled at him, 'Thank you for speaking true. Do not settle on your promise to me should another fair maiden steal your eye. You are a good man Eomer and any women would deserve you, but alas! My heart belongs with another.' I reply hoping that I was gentle enough

'I see, well- I will not take up more of your time.' Eomer states with disappointment in his voice, he straightens up and puts his helmet on.

'Eomer.' I state waiting until he looks at me, 'Good luck and be safe. I have hope that you will find that you'll see this through alive.'

He nods a thank you and turns away and disappears in the sea of men. Sighing I look down at my cold breakfast. I grudgingly begin to eat as my thoughts go elsewhere. Wondering about Gandalf and Pippin in Gondor. Where Frodo and Sam are and if they are still making their way to Mordor. Of course, how Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas are faring on the path into the mountain.

After I had changed and packed up my stuff, I immersed myself with helping the cooks and others pack everything u; in anticipation that once the battle was over they would move into the walls of Gondor or go home. A few of us wanted to be able to watch the battle but we were in the Grey Woods and we were still too far away to know what was happening.

It was frustrating wanting to get closer but knowing that do so would risk having an attack happen. After I was no longer needed I went back to my tent, tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep but not having anything better to do.

'Lady Samantha!' I sat up hearing someone yelling for me outside the tents flap. Groaning I got out of bed and found one of the cooks standing there.

'Sorry, I fell asleep.' I state wondering what time it was and what they needed me for.

'A rider came; the battle is over! He was requested to take you to Gondor.' Eolas states with a huge grin

'Seriously! Wow, where am I supposed to meet him?' I state confused, happy and shocked all at the same time.

'A horse is getting prepared for you and you are requested to come to the edge of the hill as soon as you are ready.' Eolas replies shoving a package into my hand, 'You have slept late and will miss breakfast, here take this with you and good luck! I hope to see you again!'

'Thank you for this and yes, I hope so as well. Let them know I'll be there shorty.' I state

He nodded and took off to give them the message. Turning into the tent I changed into riding clothes and packed up the few remaining items. I made it to the clearing as I munched on dried meat; the messenger was a Rohirrim I recognized as one of Eomer's.

'I am ready.' I stated before swinging up on the horse.

'Good.' he replied

Once we were off the mountain he set us to a steady pace as we made our way through the now deserted camp and into the plains of Gondor…. or I assumed we were in Gondor. There was no shielding the aftermath of war on our path to Minis Tirith. The stench was the first thing I recognized and it took all my will power not to gag.

'Have a brave face milady we are coming now to the battle field.' the Rohirrim states with a grim face, 'Stay close to me, they are still cleaning up the dead and making sure there are no enemies alive.'

I swallowed hard and brought my jacket up to my face to help keep me from breathing in the stench. Red stained grass, moaning and piles of the burning dead greeted me. My heart jumped into my mouth when I saw the horizon…. dark clouds with smoke; reminding me of just how close Mordor was and on the right, was the remains of Minis Tirith but she still stood and even the glory of victory her white stone still gleamed as a stark reminder of good vs. evil.

There was no battlement door at the entrance, only shreds of it remained. Stains of blood streaked the white tile showing the discarding of the dead. Wounded soldiers nodded at us in greeting and upon entering the heart of the city I appreciated the fact that I did not throw myself into battle. I do not think I would have survived.

Finally, we reached the top section of Minis Tirith and when we dismounted a boy came up to take my horse. I thanked the Rohirrim and wished him luck. I turned towards the stable boy to ask him where do I go from here but he was already a distance away.

'Milady? If you follow me, I was asked to wait for your arrival.' a soft voice called out to me

Glancing to the left I found a young girl with her brown hair tied up in braids with a modest dress smiling at me.

'Thank you.' I reply walking up to her and following her through a maze of courtyards and halls.

I realized we were heading towards some type of place for the wounded because cries of pain greeted me and I set my face to harden.

'I was asked to bring you here. You will find your friends. This is Minis Tirith's Hall of Healing, where the wounded have been slowly coming in.' the young girl states breaking me out of my thoughts.

We turned a corner and I was greeted by slumped or pondering figures on the benches outside what I assumed was the main room for healing.

'Milord's.' the girl states announcing our presence

'Samantha!' a dirty, tired Pippin shouts

I smile seeing them all look up at Pippin's shout, it was good to see him again. 'Pippin it is good to see you once again!' I state steadying myself when he barrel drove into me in order to give me a hug.

'It's about time you should up lassie!' Gimli states with a big smile from his place on a bench

'Nice to see you again.' I state before glancing over to Legolas 'Hello.'

When Pippin had let go I could walk over to where Legolas stood. He looked tired, his hair was all over the place with dried blood smeared on him. He closed the distance between us and lifted me up off the ground before pulling me in for a kiss. When he finally released me, I could see Gimli and Pippin looking at us happily, snickering to each other.

'I am glad you here.' Legolas states before leaning into my ear, 'I have missed you.'

'I as well.' I state before looking at the other two, 'I'm happy to see the two of you and unharmed for the most part. Where is the others?'

I asked this, not sure where Gandalf would be but I assumed Aragorn was in the House of Healing, helping take care of Eowyn and Merry. They all became crestfallen at my question and it was Legolas who would answer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Sit.' Legolas states taking my hand and leading me to a bench in the shade, 'Did you know that Merry and Eowyn went into battle?'

'I had a hunch that they were planning something.' I reply waiting for him to continue

'Well they disguised themselves as men of the Rohirrim and on the battle field they were attacked by the Witch King. Merry and Eowyn have been touched by the Black Shadow. Aragorn is inside trying to heal them; Gandalf is there as well.' Legolas states solemnly

'That's terrible to hear!' I state nervous, 'How long have they been in there?'

'A few hours.' Gimli states

As when both Aragorn and Gandalf walked through the door, both looking exhausted. Their grim faces brightened when they saw me with the others.

'My dear Samantha. It is good to see you my child.' Gandalf states after I got up and gave both him and Aragorn a hug.

'It's good to see the both of you also. I hear we have two gravely injured?' I reply making conversation

'Yes, we have done all we could and now we must rest and wait.' Gandalf states glancing at all of us. 'Come we are all in need of rest and wash.'

We followed Gandalf through the halls before he found a maid to have rooms prepared for us all and some type of food to be found. Legolas walked me to the room I would be residing in and I let both of us in. We had to wait for water to be sent, obviously since there was a lack of people.

'I am glad to see you safe once more.' I murmur pulling him into a kiss

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly and deepened the kiss, 'You don't know how relived I am that I have you in my arms once more.'

I smile and I dropped my things on a table and opening the patio doors to bring light into the room. 'You should lay down babe.'

'Babe?' Legolas asked confused while I watched him remove his outer clothes and boots before settling on the bed.

'It's term of affection. Babe, Hun, Sweetie, etc.' I state taking a seat next to him

'Hm, in your World are words of affection used often?' Legolas asked curious

'Yes and no, some like it, others do not. Others-'I stopped when a knock came to the door. 'Yes, come in.' I reply finding helpers bringing in a tray of food as well towels.

'Well it's all ready for you if you want it.' I state to Legolas as I pour a glass of water

'I do not think it would be wise for me to stay.' Legolas comments making me roll my eyes

'Suit yourself, although I do not see why it's strange, it's not like I'm in the tub with you.' I exclaim enjoying how his eye brows shot up from the comment, 'Stop fighting, just go wash up, your stuff was already brought here anyway.' I state.

I get into bed and look up at him expectantly waiting for him to respond. Knowing that I was right he finally got out of bed and closed the door to the bathroom. I took this time to look around and examine how the room was simpler than what the Elves create. I closed my ways as I waited for Legolas to finish, glad he finally relented. I looked at how meticulous he was with his belongings. On the chair, he had folded his clothes, on the hooks on the wall was his bow and his knives.

'Feel better?' I tease when he walks out freshly cleaned

'Yes thank you.' Legolas replies joining me on the bed

Helping ourselves to the food and then I also washed and changed my clothes I found that he as dozing in bed. Since he slept with his eyes open, it was hard for me to say if he was indeed sleeping or just resting. He pulled me close when I got into bed and we fell asleep glad to finally be together.

We awoke to someone knocking on the door. Groaning I felt the bed shift as Legolas go and answer the door. I could hear hushed voices and sat up waiting for Legolas to tell me what was going on.

'Who was that?' I ask stifling a yawn

'Just a messenger stating that if we wanted to have dinner it would be in the main hall in an hour.' Legolas replies

Getting into the bed he hovers above me as, kissing me softly until I pull him in closer. Savoring this moment; our bodies touching and reeling in the flames as his hands explore. Leaning forward I plant butterfly kisses along his neck until I hear him moan.

'Oh, how you tease me!' Legolas murmurs into my ear before pulling back to look at me.

'You love it though.' I state smirking up at him

He looking at me with his darkened eyes, he grinned wickedly. His face was a little flush and his lips were slightly swollen from us kissing. I loved all of this and returned the smile…. I didn't want anyone else but him.

He moved and laid on his side next to me. 'It's progressively getting harder.' he states emotionally

'Yes, very.' I state understanding completely

'I am so pleased that we are together again. How was everything after we left that night?' Legolas states trying to get under control of his desires; much like myself.

'Pretty uneventful. Merry was obviously conspiring with Eowyn to disguise themselves in order to join in the fighting. The following day, I had a talk with Eomer which I want to tell you about. When the men left for the battle I helped the cooks and workers pack up all that was leftover. It helped keep me busy.' I state turning on my side to look at him

'What was the talk about?' Legolas states not pleased that it dealt with Eomer

'Well, the night we first showed up in camp, remember how Eowyn was talking with me when you came to get me for food." I began and when he nodded for me to continue I began again, 'Well she asked about us and then mentioned that Eomer would be disappointed to hear that I wasn't free to court.'

'Before the men left Eomer came and sought me out. He wanted to make his feelings known in the event he died at the battle. I told him that my heart belonged to another.' I state trying to gauge his reaction.

'Oh, well I am glad that you spoke the truth to him, but I do not think it was appropriate for him to speak of such things when he knew that you were with another.' Legolas finally states slightly irritated

'I know, I think that he only did it because he felt he was going to his death. It is done now but I wanted to at least tell you.' I reply touching his arm gently before he nodded in agreement.

'Shall we go and join the others?' Legolas asked after a moment

'Yep, we probably should.' I reply

We both dragged ourselves out of bed and straightened our clothes before we left the room to go to the hall to eat dinner with the rest of them. Luckily enough Legolas knew the way, otherwise who knew where I would have taken us. The halls were filled with people running back and forth with places that needed them. Glancing up at Legolas, he seemed cool and collected not fazed by the fact that, not long ago he was in battle.

'What is it?' Legolas replied noticing my stares

'Nothing…. Just glad to have you in my life.' I state with a smile grabbing onto his arm.

His face softened into a smile, 'I as well.'

With our broad smiles, we walked into the dining hall greeting everyone and was greeted with hello's as we made our way to sit by Gandalf and Aragorn. Food was very basic with all that the city has had to deal with, but it matters to no one. Everybody was relieved to be alive for another day.

'Good to see you guys again. Any word on how Merry and Eowyn is doing?' I state glancing at them

'We've done all we could but they seem to be doing okay. Hopefully they will awaken soon.' Aragorn answers

'Samantha, there will be a meeting held tomorrow morning, I would like you join us and if possible if after dinner I could speak with you?' Gandalf states quirking an eye brow.

'Sure, that is fine.' I reply with a smile

I was filled in on the journey that Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas' took through the Path of the Dead and then commandeering the corsair ships. I was told that Théoden died on the battle field and that Lord Denethor took his own life. Faramir was still healing as well. When it was clear both Gandalf and I were finished eating we left the rest of them and headed to a private room to talk about….what else…. My knowledge.

This was a critical moment in the decisions made by this group. As I followed Gandalf, I thought about where Frodo and Sam might be and wondered when things would start to fall into motion. I was glad he asked to talk to me because I still needed to talk to him about whether it was best to tell Legolas about my knowledge or let it go and fade into history.

Walking into what must have been an office of some sorts, I took a seat as Gandalf walked around to the other side of the table.

'Now, we have much to discuss.' Gandalf began and I knew it would be a long night…..


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'You have come far since our first meeting in Rivendell. What was a hesitant woman about her place in the World, has blossomed into a woman of Middle Earth.' Gandalf began with a soft smile clasping his hands together, 'We still have must to learn about you and you about us. Yet it must wait until this chapter of Middle Earth has ended.'

'We have learned from Faramir that he has seen Frodo and Sam. They have been guided by Gollum to get into Mordor undetected.' Gandalf continued leaning back in his chair, 'I am glad to hear that he is alive and still making his way to Mordor but his trek to finish this quest will not be easy.'

'The meeting tomorrow we will be discussing if there is anything that we can do to help Frodo and Sam continue their journey without Sauron catching them.' Gandalf states

'I understand. It's good to hear that Frodo and Sam are still alive and still moving forward the best that they can do.' I reply happy to hear that things seems to continue to move in the direction I knew of.

'Yes, we are all relieved to hear. Now I wanted to talk with you and see if there is anything you wish to share about what you know.' Gandalf states getting right to the point

'At the moment, your idea to have a meeting to discuss the next step is a good thing, especially since we now know where Frodo and Sam are.' I begin taking my time to respond, 'I would like to see what is said at the discussion first before I say anything else.'

'Good…. Good. Is there anything else you want to discuss?' Gandalf inquires

'Yes I wanted to get your opinion on a thought I was having. I have been staying vague about where I'm from to those from Rohan. Should I tell them the truth or leave it at that? Also, should the rest of the Fellowship know about my knowledge now that I am more involved. Or what about Legolas?' I state

'That would be up to you on how much information you want to give others. I think it has been wise to stay vague, if they pursue more than you could bring more light to the problem.' Gandalf replies before continuing, 'as far as telling Legolas, has your relationship with him become much more serious?'

'Well it's getting more serious…' I reply feeling like I'm a teenager asking permission to go on a date, 'We both talked and agreed we wanted to continue to move forward.'

'Hm… well then you may tell him if you'd like.' Gandalf replies

'I am glad you asked us to talk because since catching up with guys at Helm's Deep I've been meaning to speak to you about my history as well as my last meeting with Lady Galadriel.' I begin

'Yes?'

'The night before I left I looked into the mirrors of Galadriel and it showed that Iluvutar had been the reason behind how I got sent here. It also showed an image of myself …. As an elf.' I state glancing at him.

'Yes even from the start it was clear that a purpose was made for you to come here. Iluvutar would be the reason behind the how…but the why is not clear yet. It is fascinating that the mirror would show such things.' Gandalf began with a far-off look

'Lady Galadriel states that it is possible that the reason behind why I was shown as an Elf is that Iluvutar sent me here and wished to allow a change should I find that it was for the best.' I piped in nervously 'However she cautioned that it would not be without pain and sacrifice.'

'Hm…this is indeed a curious outcome. Yes, it would be a painful transition and perhaps- this is a warning; meaning to not make this choice at a whim.' Gandalf replies analyzing me

'Aragorn and Legolas both know of this event. Neither would obviously give their own opinion about the vision as me as an elf.' I add wondering what Gandalf might say

'I am glad you brought this up. Fascinating how events evolve…. Well! I will ponder what you have told me today. I think it would be best for you to follow your heart on all that we have spoken of.' Gandalf states cheerfully clapping his hands in a fashion that reminded me of Harry Potter.

'May I ask was is funny?' Gandalf inquires after hearing me chuckling to myself

'Nothing really, at that moment you reminded me of someone.' when he gave me a confused look I waved my hand, 'Never mind, I'll tell you all about it later.'

We head back into the dining hall and find that many have left for the evening and what was left of the Fellowship hanging around. Legolas looked at us curiously, reminding me once again that he still did not know a major part of me. What to do….

'Legolas, could you show me the way to the healers? I wanted to go see Eowyn and Merry.' I ask glancing up at him

'Of course.' he replies

Soon after I am wandering the corridors trying to remember the path to get to the healers. Upon opened the wooden doors we are met with the sounds of the wounded.

'I'm sorry to bother you, do you mind pointing me in the direction of Eowyn?' I ask a nurse walking by. She nodded and pointed to a bed off to the side on the right, 'Thank you.'

Walking over to the bed she was sleeping still and Merry was close by and Pippin was sitting next to him watching over him. It was strange to see them this way. Legolas waited outside while I sat with them, whispering encouraging words and hoping they would wake. Legolas went to spend some time with Gimli and I went back to our room to just relax while I had the time.

I knew that I had a lot to think about. What would I do after the was ended? Is it in my best interest to become an Elf? Do I tell Legolas about my knowledge or do I let it become a part of the past? Where would I live after this?

Who knew that getting thrown into another World meant such tough decisions. Such life decisions…. It was almost as if I was in my World and trying to map out the path of life for me. Don't say that the grass is always greener on the other side.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note: As always, thank you to all you continue to read the story.**

 **Thank you Woman of Letters, I always appreciate the reviews and I'll try and go back and fix the corrections.**

 **These next few chapters are so important and I have to admit, I have been torn on the direction as well as what will Samantha decided about telling others about her knowledge.**

 **Chapter 9**

Priorities. Yes - that was my plan. I was going to attempt to plan my new life here. I pulled an extra blanket out into the patio and went over in my head the pro and con of ideas. What was decided? Well I knew that I wanted to stay in Gondor for Aragorn's coronation, I knew that Legolas and Gimli would be traveling to Fangorn Forest and then to the Glittering Caves. Perhaps then I would either stay in Gondor with Aragorn or maybe travel with the Hobbits?

Another option is finding out what Lothlorien or Rivendell will be like after the War ends. I wasn't sure what happens or if my best option is to be here in Gondor.

I would have to see how the relationship with Legolas and I went, would we continue to date after the War of the Ring, should I be going to Mirkwood with him? Out of all I had to figure out this was the trickiest because… you couldn't plan this stuff.

'Were you planning to sleep under the stars?' Legolas called to me at the door breaking my concentration.

'Possibly.' I retort with a smirk as I watched him settle down, 'Do you want any of the blanket?'

'Sure.' Legolas replies

I scooted over to make room and once we settled I wrapped the blanket around the two of us. It was a beautiful night- if you disregarded the blackened sky that was the location of Mordor…. No big deal. When morning came, the council will be held and the decision to become a diversion for Sauron would begin.

'Tell me about your childhood? About your home.' I state to Legolas snuggling closer to absorb his warmth, enjoying the comfort of having him here.

He told me about growing up in the palace and about the woods surrounding it. He talked about his father and the people of Mirkwood and of the festivities they had for the seasons. I sat quietly with my eyes closed trying to picture myself standing in the woods as he explained their power and age. I told him about growing up, how my parents were hippies and promoted self-expression. Even talking about my World seemed strange… almost faded, where I had strain to put my thoughts there.

'Do you wish to have kids one day also?' Legolas asked me his breath on my ear

'Yeah… I think so.' I reply after a pause, 'To be honest I never really thought about it too much. At home, it always seemed like a far-off idea and since I was not seriously dating someone it didn't matter a whole lot. What about you?'

'I felt much the same. I did not spend much time on the thought, too busy with border patrols and keeping our woods safe.' Legolas states thoughtfully, 'Although - I do think about it more now.' squeezing me and planting a kiss on my head. Making my heart jump another pace.

'Do know what you'll do when the War ends?' I ask wondering if he had a plan. Trying to calm my racing heart.

'I do not know. Gimli and I promised each other that should this War end that we would travel together. I am unsure of what to plan for with the War still not finished and at the peak of climax.' Legolas replies rubbing my arm

'True, it is hard to plan when life and death are battling it out.' I state looking out into the night sky

'There is one thing I do think about…. If this war ends and I survive.' Legolas murmurs into my ear sending shivers down my spine, 'I want us to continue on this path. You mean a great dealt to me and I see hope in the future having you in it.'

He placed soft butterfly kisses down my neck and collar bone as I tilted my head back in pleasure. This was pure torture!

'Mmm- yes I like this idea.' I state glancing sideways at him with heavy eyes

'Good.' Legolas states leaning in for a kiss

Ah! To be in love!

I was half asleep the next morning as I followed Legolas to the main hall for the council. We were up late into the night and I wish for coffee. I took a seat at the table next to Gimli and smiled a hello, helping myself to food as Gandalf began the meeting.

'Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening.'

'If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it.' Aragorn interjected

'It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping.' Gandalf states.

'Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?' Gimli states taking a puff from his pipe

'Because- ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom.' Gandalf replies giving Gimli a pointed look, 'I have sent him to his death.'

'No, there is still hope for Frodo.' Aragorn states suddenly, 'There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and a safe passage across the Plain of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.'

'How?' I ask piping in

'Draw out Sauron's armies- empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.' Aragorn replies glancing at me before settling on Eomer.

'We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms.' Eomer interjects confused

'Not for ourselves… but we can give Frodo his chance. If we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.' Aragorn states finally getting to his idea

'A diversion.' Legolas states with understanding

'Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!' Gandalf states, not convinced of this idea. His eyes briefly land on me.

'Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?' Gimli states excitement brimming

'I agree with Aragorn the best way to help Frodo is to create this diversion. Is there reports about where Sauron keeps his army and if it is in the path of the plains?' I add hoping Gandalf takes the hint that this is what should be agreed upon.

'Are all in favor?' Gandalf asks looking at each one of us and getting nods in response, 'Good, we shall take a day to prepare the march to Mordor.'

The meeting breaks up with Aragorn and Eomer following Gandalf to discuss the logistics of the map of their travels.

'Coming?' Gimli states to Legolas getting up to follow Aragorn

'Yes.' Legolas replied before turning to me, 'We shall meet up later then.'

'Yes, go on. I want to finish breakfast.' I reply with a smile. I sit back down at the table watching them all walk away, turning towards my breakfast I mull over what I still need to figure out about my future.

Going back to my room I decided that I needed to be doing something. I didn't want to just sit around while the guys were mapping out the route to Mordor. I grabbed what was left of my medic back and headed back to the healing house. I hoped they would let me help do something.

A girl came out the door with a basket full of dirty clothes and I pulled her aside, 'Miss, I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering who do I talk to inside to offer help. Whatever you might need help with.' I state with a small encouraging smile

'Of course milady, find the nurse that wears the cap. She will direct you to what you can help with.' the young girl replies switching the basket to her other side before making a small bow and walking off.

Once my eyes adjusted to the dim light I found the lady with the nurse hat and I made my way over to her.

'I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could help in anyway?' I state with a smile

'That is very kind of you milady but you should not worry, we have maids and servants.' the nurse said politely trying to move past me.

'You miss understand, I'm not royalty. I do not like sitting around and I am not from Gondor. Even if you want me to sit in the corner and clean or collect items it would come as a relief to me.' I state urging her a bit more.

The women with greying hair pulled back into a tight bun, stared at me for a while before relenting, 'Okay, if you insist. Do you have any skills?'

'Thank you very much!' I reply breaking out into a smile, 'I have some skill what do need me to do?'

'I would like you change bandages and clean the wounds to keep infections away.' the lady states ushering me to follow her.

For the next hour or so, I followed her to each patient as she explained what their injuries were and what she needed from me. I gave only hints of what I was taught but I left the work to the healers. In Rohan, I realized that again there are stereotypes on the roles of men and women and this was the same in the medical field.

'I was wondering where you went off too.' Legolas called softly from behind me. 'Then I remembered a similar situation at Helm's Deep which led me here.'

'Hello. Sorry I needed to find something to keep me busy.' I state as I finished wrapping a man arm

'I understand, will you be here longer?' Legolas asked looking down at me

'Let me go ask to see.' I reply leaving to find the lady from before 'Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. Is it okay if I leave?'

'Oh my dear, you may leave when you are done. Thank you for the help.' The lady states with a smile

'May I come back and help or if you know where else people want help. Hard work… or manual work is not a problem for me.' I state with a smile

'What your name love?' the lady asked

'Samantha.'

'It is nice to meet you Samantha and you are always more than welcome to come and help. My name is Dorthey, so just ask for me.' Dorthey states with soft smile

'It's nice to meet you as well, and thank you.' I reply walking back towards Legolas who was waiting for me at the door.

'I was thinking we should take our lunch in one of the courtyards.' Legolas states as we begin the walk back to our room.

'Sure, I'm okay with that.' I state smiling up at him, excited about him making plans for us.

'Good. I went and grabbed our food already and it's waiting in our room.' Legolas states taking my hand

'Aw you're so sweet! Our room huh?' I state teasingly, 'Our Room', I like the new update.'

He just smiles at me and chooses not to comment but I can tell he is pleased by my reaction. Grabbing the basket with our lunch I let him lead the way. It wasn't far away from where our room was and it was a court yard with shrubbery and flowers with a view of North side of Gondor.

'This is a nice spot. Much more appealing then staring at the skies of Mordor.' I comment looking around at the court yard

'I felt that way also and I found this spot wandering around and thought it would be a nice place to get away and out of the room.' Legolas replies cheerfully

Walking around the center flower display we found a bench and took a seat, pulling out our food. Which consisted of bread, dried meat and wine.

'There is not much choices due to rationing.' Legolas comments reading my thoughts about the food.

'That is all right. Beggars can't be choosers.' I state with a smile

'That is an interesting phrase.' Legolas states with humor

'Yep, just another little thing from home.' I state sending him a wink, 'How did the meeting go?'

'It is still going on between Aragorn and Gandalf. What has been decided is the path well take to get to Mordor.' Legolas began, 'They are hoping to be able to set out tomorrow morning.'

'Will they be able to gather enough men in time?' I ask curious while taking a sip of the wine

'They'll bring what men they can but this is also a diversion in the hopes that it gives Frodo enough time to destroy the Ring.' Legolas replies

'I see.' I realized that maybe this isn't what he wants to talk about. 'So, is there food called ice cream here?'

'What is that exactly?' Legolas asked amused

'It's made from cow's milk and its mixed cream and flavors and then frozen so you eat it cold.' what started off as a smile of good memories turned into a frown from his confused face, 'I'll take that as a no. damn.'

'It is still fascinating hearing about all that your World has.' Legolas states cleaning up our food and wrapping an arm around me to pull me close.

'Yeah it has some cool stuff. I miss a lot of it but… others, I don't mind that it's not here.' I reply

'Tell me something else.'

'Hm…coffee. I miss coffee. The things people would accomplish if they had coffee here!' I state musing about all the possibilities 'Oh, the smell of coffee brewing! It's heavenly!'

'Coffee is something I do know of.' Legolas replies

'What!' I shout jerking myself out of his grasp to look up at him shocked. 'You have coffee here!'

'Yes, although Elves do not have much use for it.' Legolas surmised

'Where can I get coffee? Oh - my mind is blown- I can't even….'I mumble mostly to myself, thinking of all the times having coffee would have been heavenly. 'This is just-wow.'

'I am sure the Men of Gondor have it or have it shipped. I am surprised on how much coffee means to you.' Legolas states in amusement

'Yes, I will ask Aragorn all about this. You don't understand…. Coffee is a life saver. I cannot even count how much coffee helped me through college or an early morning meeting….'I rambled on

He laughed at my clear love of coffee and grabbed my hands to pull me into a kiss. Sighing I looked up at him, happy and content to be in his arms.

'You know….' I begin staring into his eyes, my heart filled with happiness and joy over this Elf. 'I love you.' I state smiling broadly at him.

I didn't care if this wasn't the right time to fall in love or start a relationship when he would be going off to Mordor. I had known a while now that my feelings towards him wasn't just romantic feelings but something more.

The more I kept thinking about my future here I kept returning to thoughts of Legolas. So, on this perfect afternoon I decided it was time to take a risk; now it was waiting for his response.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I glanced at him after I professed my love and watched as his smile widened, placing his hands on each side of my face he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Breaking a part I held my breath in hope, 'I love you too.' he murmured and I felt my face break out into a grin and my heart burst.

'Good.' I state with a happy grin as he chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss

'Samantha, I cannot say how blessed I feel that I have your love.' Legolas states when we pull apart, 'I never imagined that upon taking up the task to destroy the One Ring that I would find love along the way.'

'I too did not think this would happen and I am glad we became more than friends and gave this a chance.' I reply smiling up at him

Both too happy to speak, we stared at each other grinning like a bunch of teenagers. Love! What it can do to you to make even the worst of times the happiest. When we finally left the courtyard, there was a connection between us. It wasn't from us holding hands but something more- less tangible.

At dinner, we found out that both Eowyn and Merry had a woken and were resting now; much to the relief of everyone. Pippin and Eomer were missing from the table, both with the people they cared for. It was mostly a somber dinner; everyone was thinking about the plan for tomorrow.

'So.' I state when we got back to the room, I was planning to make sure we enjoyed tonight because I knew that Legolas as well as the others were under a lot of pressure. They were walking to their deaths by the plan that they chose and technically while I may know the outcome, it doesn't help my own worries of what if one of them did not make it; especially Legolas.

I had us make a detour to the kitchens to grab a bottle or two of wine, to help us unwind…or I guess me since Elves have a high tolerance… yeah I didn't think this through all the way.

'Can you help me open this?' I state motioning to the bottle of wine in my hand.

'Of course.' Legolas states softly and upon pouring two glasses I dragged us into bed with a fire blazing and a bottle of wine between us.

'Oh wait! I forgot one more thing.' I state draining my glass and scrambling out of bed. I had almost forgotten!

'What did forget my love.' Legolas states confused

'Hold on.' I stated digging into my pack, pulling this out, pushing another to the side, 'Ah Ha! I almost forgot all about it.'

Turing to him I held out my non-useful cell phone. It felt rather strange to have in my hand and it was a little scary that I even began to forget I had it.

'What is that?' Legolas states as I climb into bed

'My phone. It's too hard to explain right now.' I state waving him from asking another question, 'Tonight is a special night. In these moments, it's when I wish I had my technology. I know I don't make much sense but, I don't know if a phrase like this means anything to you but, music…. It sets the mood.'

'Music… does set the mood. Certain music is played while eating and then it changes afterwards.' Legolas replies but still lost on what it had to do with my phone or this moment.

'I don't want to pry but…. oh, just let me find it. I don't know how long my battery will last.' I reply turning my phone on. Scrolling through I find the song I was looking for and set it on the night stand waiting for the song to begin. I watched as his face lit up hearing the orchestra music come from my phone. I pour more wine for myself as I allow him to listen to the music without any interruptions.

I smirk watching his eyes close, absorbing the music. Of course, he would love Pride and Prejudice music. I take another sip of the wine trying to the get to a nice buzz while my thoughts wandered about the music and the movie and then of course…how very far away I felt from home.

No! Don't thing about home, you're trying to set the mood god damn it!

'This is…. very nice. Thank you.' Legolas murmurs softly to me as the song ended. 'That is a fascinating object perhaps you could tell me more about it sometime?'

I leaned over and planted a kiss on him before replying, 'Of course. Anything for you.'

'I have many questions but I understand what you meant. This is a nice touch to have in such an intimate environment.' Legolas replies looking at me longingly.

He was finally getting it. I smile and finish my glass, 'Yes, helps set the mood doesn't it.' I retort sending him a wink.

I lean over and slowly as we kiss I get him to lean back on the bed with me hovering over him. Looking down at him I knew that all that has happened to us was meant to be and now, more than ever. I wanted him. I didn't know if he would agree but…girl had to try. I looked into his eyes and seeing fire burning; I push our borders just a little farther.

Leaning down and wavering just above his lips for a second or two before brushing up against them only to pull back up I smirk down at him. I shift the dress to pull up past my thighs, allowing me to straddle him I smile when I feel his hand glide over my exposed thighs to grip my waist.

'Stop me if I shouldn't.' I whisper down into his ear before trailing kisses down his jaw, reeling when I hear a moan escape his lips. Settling my hands above him I set the motion.

We tangled ourselves in the sheets while kissing and I couldn't tell you when but we switched places. His erection pressed hard against me, as he was trailing kisses down my neck and it was literally taking every ounce of strength to control myself.

He paused, turning to lay on his side; take a moment to catch his breath. 'Samantha.' Legolas states with a husky voice, 'Before we continue down this path. I wish to say something first.'

'Sure, what is it?' I reply trying to take deep breaths to calm my desires.

'The last few days I have thought much about the future. If there is a future to plan in this War. Leaving tomorrow in what could possibly my death, makes me think of us.' Legolas began smiling at me before continuing

'I cannot express how happy I am that we are together and I got to experience love in my lifetime. I never put much thought into what it meant to love someone but upon meeting you, you changed that. For Elves, you only truly love once in your life and sex is sacred.' Legolas states softly as he traced swirls down my arm.

'Yes, I am aware. You know I love you.' I state with a smile

'If I should not survive this I do not want to regret anything. Up until this point I have not pushed our relationship to be a physical one, but now with the decision to march to Mordor….' Legolas became

'I know.' I whisper softly, 'Do not let your mind think of the worst, but of what possibilities the future might have should Frodo and Sam successfully destroy the Ring.'

'I could never put you in a corner to promise yourself to me, in the reality that I die. However, should I return to you, I would like our relationship to continue with our promise today.' Legolas states softly

'Oh…. Legolas, you know that I don't want anyone else but you.' I state touching his arm. 'You already have my promise and I will see you after this battle.'

His face lit up at my promise and we were back into the heat of it all. Unnoticed to both the music had stopped and the phone from another World died, never to turn on.

with clothes flung around the room we collapsed next to each other trying to bring our heart rate down. Oh, man! For all the time, I've been waiting…. It was worth it. I loved him and I wanted more; not just a physical relationship but a committed relationship with a goal in mind.

'Love you.' I state after we both had cleaned up and dressed

'I love you.' he replies pulling me to him underneath the cover and laying his head on my chest, 'I do not like that I am leaving you.'

'Nor I but you must.' I reply rubbing his back and staring at the ceiling

I dozed off for a bit until waking suddenly to fingers making patterns on my back. It was still night and I sighed in relief knowing that he wasn't leaving yet.

'What are you doing?' I asked stifling a yawn.

'Memorizing every part of you.' He replies with a piercing gaze

'Oh, thanks?' I state earning a very dramatic eye roll, 'How long have I fallen asleep?'

'An hour.' Legolas murmurs leaning over so he was above me.

Distracting me, I look up at him and wrap my arms about him bringing him down for a kiss. Returning the kiss and lowering himself completely the fire of passion ignited and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Sliding my shift out of the way we made love once more. More passionate and in need then the first and when we peaked over the edge together. We were left panting and out of breath once more.

'I do not think I could ever tire of loving you.' Legolas whispered brushing my hair away from my face

'Thank you, nor I you.' I reply with a happy smile.

We cuddled on the bed and spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and trying to make the most of the time we had. When the sun began to rose we, both washed and I changed into my cream dress and watched as he put on his traveling gear and strapped on his sword and bow. He was very handsome in his get up, making me want to rip it all off and have my way with him.

'What is amusing?' Legolas states breaking me my thoughts

'Huh?'

'You have this funny look on your face.' Legolas replies walking up to me

Looking up at him I smile at him, 'Oh…. I was thinking of how handsome you looked right now.' I began sliding my arms up his side and standing up, 'wishing that I had enough time to have my way with you.' I finish giving him an evil grin.

He responded with a low growl and kissed me before he would respond, 'I wish we had more time as well.' sighing he wrapped his arms around me and our heads touched. Nothing was said… and nothing needed to be said. We both were trying to absorbs as much as we could before he left.

Pulling apart I smiled up at him, 'come we should join the others. I want to say farewell to them as well.'

He nodded and picked up his gear and we walked out the door leaving behind promises and an object no longer caring the value it once had.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I awoke to a knock at the door. Stumbling I opened the door to see a maid waiting.

'Can I help you?' I stated trying to wake myself up

'I am here to bring you breakfast.' the maid replied with a smile

'Oh, okay.' I state opening the door to allow her to come in, 'Sorry, I'm still half asleep.'

She murmured a reply as she put the plate of food on the table and nodded before leaving me alone. Groaning I decided that perhaps while I wanted to sleep I needed to get up. My pondering last night made me fall asleep and I still had a lot to think over.

Opening the patio door, I allow the morning breeze and sun to help wake me up. Breakfast was consistent of bread, an oatmeal with tea. I stared out into the sunlight; thoughts wandering around aimlessly as I ate. I thought about how the trek to Mount Doom was going, how brave and depressed they all had to be. Their willingness to sacrifice themselves in the hopes of making a better World. There are not many in any World willing to do that knowing that there was no benefit for themselves.

After washing I put on light, cream dress that had the flowing sleeves but not as elegant as the dresses I had back in Lorien or Rivendell. I now had a collection of dresses in many locations. I was already missing Legolas and I was torn with us becoming separated just after all that has occurred between us. No matter, I had a Hobbit and a Maiden to amuse.

The next few days went by surprisingly fast. I spent most of my time in the Healing house; whether it was entertaining Merry and Eowyn or helping for those still wounded. However, Merry was released to a room he would share, should Pippin come back. Eowyn also was released to her own chambers but in the last day or so she was preoccupied now that she caught the attentions of Faramir. I liked him a lot and it pained me when I saw him because it reminded me of Boromir; it felt as if his passing had just occurred.

'Milady?' Neleth calls out pulling me out of my thoughts

'Yes sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.' I reply with a sheepish grin

'If you would follow me.' she stated resuming our walk

I was getting restless again…. Like I had a knack of doing. So now I was to put myself to work. I was helping in the reconstruction phase, whether it was helping sew up materials, clean out a room or the ruble. What I liked about Gondor was how resilient the people were and how fierce the people were of protecting their city. It made losing Boromir even harder because I knew that he also felt like them and to see how much he meant to them also hurt.

'Here is the materials that are needed to be mended. You may stay here to work on them if you'd like, or you may take them back to your room and return here when they are finished.' Neleth states handing me a basket of fabric, 'Oh, here is the string and needle and a blade to cut the string.'

'Thank you; I think I'll take them back to my room to work on.' I reply as she drops the rest of the supplies on the wicker basket.

'No thank you, your help is greatly appreciated. As you know we are understaffed.' Neleth states with a grim face, 'I'll show you the way back to your room one more. Should you get lost just tell them you are trying to get to the Steward's wash house.'

I nod in agreement and heaved the basket to rest on my hips as we leave the 'wash house' and head for my chambers. I was nervous and eager to start a new project and this would help pass the time; keeping my thoughts from wandering. People were very wary of strangers at first so meeting others has been a challenge besides the fact that people were preoccupied with a war. Turning the corner where my room was located I found someone waiting at my door.

'Hello Merry. Have you been waiting long?' I call out gaining his attention

'Hello, not too long. I was wondering where you had gone off too. Oh, hello! I'm Merry!' Merry states as he introduces himself with a handsome grin.

'Hello, I'm Neleth. Are you a friend of Lady Samantha?' Neleth replies glancing at the two of us.

'Yes I am!' Merry replies before noticing the basket in my hand 'What do you have there?'

'A project, I'm helping Neleth and the other ladies with mending clothing or fabric.' I state with a smile leading the three of us into my room.

'You must be going crazy not having your routine like you did in Rivendell." Merry teases grabbing fruit of the tray on the table.

'You lived in Rivendell milady- with the Elves? I never heard of a human living with the Elves.' Neleth comments looked at me shocked.

'Yes, I used to live in Rivendell before I joined the Fellowship. It is true that humans do not usually live with Elves but they are very kind and hospitable.' I reply putting the basket down and looking at the two of them.

'Do you have an ale Samantha?' Merry asked

'Are you hungry? Shall I fetch food and drink?' Neleth replies glancing at the two of us.

'Oh I am quite famished!' Merry retorts nodding his head enthusiastically at the prospect of a meal.

'I'll be right back then.' Neleth states with a nod before walking out the door

'Aren't you always hungry?' I ask grabbing a few of the grapes that were left

'I am…I miss the food in the Shire. No one eats as much as Hobbits and I still have a hard time getting used to it!' Merry admits

'Yes, I still cannot understand how you guys stay that small. If I ate like Pippin and you I would overweight!' I tease with a smile

'I couldn't see you gaining weight! If anything, you'll put on just enough… enough to bring out your figure. I dare say Legolas wouldn't object' Merry replies wiggling his eyebrows at the last comment.

'You are bad.' I state chuckling

Neleth came with a large tray of food and a pitcher of ale and while we asked her to join us she declined. Merry and I hung out as we ate and I began to work on mending the clothing. Merry took it upon himself to be the teacher and correct me if a stich was crooked but soon he got bored and fell asleep on the bed while I was out on the patio.

After a while I had stopped working on my projects and just stared out into the world. Much has happened over the course of time that I have been here. I again felt something take over me, I felt time slow…. perhaps I fell asleep. It was a familiar sensation that I felt at camp before the battle of Minis Tirith. I felt outside my body and a choice was laid before me. As the voice of Lady Galadriel spoke in my head…. I understood it was a disguise.

 _The music of Ilvutar has created your existence here. Just as his music weaved the creation of Middle Earth, he has created you. You share now the heart and bond with one of Middle Earth. The time has come child to decide…. Shall you continue as a you are or…is it time to become of Middle Earth._

I felt myself hanging somewhere outside myself…fully aware of my body but my mind was pulled off to where the voice came from. Yes. Fate…Legolas' eyes once again flashed in front of me and the memory of the campfire became again. The pine smoke filled my nose and I was lost in the sensation.

 _Child a choice must be made. Even now the events of this World are unfolding….at sunrise your fate will be tied to that of the Ring._

I barley even registered the voice speaking in my mind…. lost I was in memory and time. My fate…I choose -


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

 _Something has changed. My heart stirred and amid battle my thoughts flew to Samantha. Is she all right?! I knew something has changed but what has happened?_

* * *

'I can see the Shire…. The Brandywine River, Bag End…Gandalf's fireworks- and the lights….in the Party Trees…'Frodo gasped too weak to continue.

'Rosie Cotton dancing…. she had ribbons in her hair.' Sam began where Frodo left off, 'if ever I was to marry someone….it would have been her.' Sam ends with tears falling down his face.

* * *

I was dreaming…. couldn't tell you what it was all about but - does it matter? I felt…. old and I could feel my knowledge of Middle Earth lessening. What a relief! The weight that had plagued me since I first realized I was in Middle Earth finally rolled off my shoulders. No longer would I bear the weight of my knowledge…. that I knew the fate of the War of the Ring. For- it was over.

Even though my body slept, my mind was busy. The words of the messenger disguised as Lady Galadriel voice was still ringing in my ears.

When I finally woke, I found that I was now laying in my bed under the sheets when I last remembered sitting out on the patio-

'Your awake!' a voice called

Turning to the side I found Eowyn smiling at me from a chair pulled close to the bed. 'How did I get into the bed?' I asked as my voice cracked.

'Here, drink this. The healer said your voice would be hoarse when first waking. You have been out cold since yesterday afternoon; we couldn't get you to wake.' Eowyn states as she handed me a glass from my night stand.

I took the glass with both hands; I found my strength was weak and my hands shook as I brought the glass to my lips. Finishing the glass…I was beyond shocked. I don't remember falling asleep.

'Everyone has been worried… thought perhaps you came down with a fever or a cold.' Eowyn began as she sat on the bed next to me 'Just after dawn there was a great rumble from Mordor…. I wish you could have seen the sky! From Mordor, an explosion happened and soon we saw Eagles coming in the direction of Gondor! Eagles came right to Gondor and in their grips, was two unconscious Hobbits and a very worried Gandalf.'

'Eowyn. Are you telling me what I think you are?' I state grabbing her hand in anticipation.

'The Ring has been destroyed and with it Sauron is gone! The War is over!' Eowyn shouts with a wide grin

'Oh my god! This is terrific news!' I began leaning back onto my pillow, 'Wait what about the two Hobbits, could it be? Did Frodo and Sam survive?'

'Yes, Frodo and Sam are here in Gondor, healing. Gandalf believes that it will be awhile before they awaken.' Eowyn replied smiling

'I hope that they make it through.' I state lost in thought for a second, 'I feel as if I've been away from a long time.' I surmise moving my feet in the sheets and glancing about the room. It felt…. different, or was I different.

'I dare say you should, Gandalf came and examined you when he could break away from the Hobbits.' Eowyn began pouring more into my glass, 'drink.'

When she was satisfied that I had finished another glass she settled on the bed once more and began, 'I was shocked at how un-affected he was- when he found out you would not wake from sleep. It was rather odd if you asked me. He looked you over; nodded and would only say that you must have needed your sleep. He said to leave you be and to report to him should anything change.' Eowyn states crossing her arms in front of her chest. Getting upset for how Gandalf reacted.

'Huh?' I reply, rather lost for words, a knock came to the door and she got up to answer it.

'She's awake! Well- I don't care I want to see her!' Merry voice shouted from the door making me smile to hear the concern and happiness in his voice while Eowyn grumbled after him as she shut the door.

'Hello Merry.' I state giving him a warm smile

'Thank god your awake! I have been worried sick about how much Legolas would kill me, if he found you unconscious upon his return!' Merry exclaims in relief as he climbed into bed to give me a hug.

'I'm sorry.' I whisper to him as we broke the hug

Glancing back between Merry and Eowyn, it was touching to see how much they cared about my wellbeing.

'I should find Gandalf and let him know you have woken.' Eowyn states leaving Merry and I in the room.

'What happened? No one understands why you wouldn't wake up.' Merry states looking at me concerned

'I'm not sure…. after you fell asleep I stayed out on the patio and I must have fallen asleep.' I reply unsure if I should elaborate.

'Well in any case I'm glad to see you awake and all right. I'm sure Eowyn told you the War has ended!' Merry states getting off the bed to sit on the chair.

'Yes, I am relieved to hear, although I would feel better if Frodo and Sam awoke as well.' I reply with a sad smile.

'Ah! The girl has indeed woken up!' Gandalf exclaims upon opening the door, 'May I have a moment with her alone?'

Upon Gandalf's request both Eowyn and Merry step out into the hall and shut the door. Leaving Gandalf and I alone, he took a seat in the chair placed at the edge of the bed before glancing at me.

'How do you feel?' He asked looking more over.

'Okay I guess.' I reply shrugging my shoulders. I didn't feel any different and I didn't feel sick or flue like, all though I was starting to get the feeling that this is more about the message from last night.

'So you made your decision then, I'd expect?' Gandalf comments, as if he could read my thoughts, 'you should not be so shocked that I could guess what made you unconscious.'

'Sorry I just forget sometimes how perceptive you are. A voice disguised like Lady Galadriel spoke to me last night, they said I must choose my path as either a Human or an Elf of Middle Earth that it must be made. Where, my decision was to be made on the same timeline as the destruction of the Ring.' I said glancing at Gandalf

'Interesting. You are certain it was not Lady Galadriel herself?' Gandalf questioned leaning forward as if not wanting to miss a word.

'Yes. She spoke to me at camp with the men of Rohan.' I began recalling back the voices, 'I cannot explain why I know it wasn't Lady Galadriel herself last night but- it just…. was.'

I glanced at him with a loss of words. I couldn't form words to how or why I knew. It was like…. instinct. I wondered how he would feel about my decision, but- knowing him he would not care either way.

'Ah, I see.' Gandalf began a twinkle now in his eye. 'Well! You gave everyone a scare I must say. I know you think I will ask you what your decision was but- I won't! You are on a new path here in Middle Earth and now you may begin to form a life; free of future knowledge. Naturally your decision is yours alone. Perhaps when you are more ready to share you will surely come and find me.'

He smiled at me and clasped his hands together, 'But I would give just one word of advice- when the others arrive back it is crucial that you tell Legolas. A new life should not start with lies.'

'Are you implying I should tell him everything? Or just tell him about the decision I made?' I ask unsure.

'Perhaps both…. or it could mean- you take it as it means to you. However, I do believe that your decision is something you will bear the rest of your life. Middle Earth has entered a new age and perhaps…. if I may dare to say such a thing. Means that you my dear, are also entering a new stage and you now have the freedom to decide your future without the worry and responsibility of knowing what lies ahead.' Gandalf states opening my patio door to bring the sunlight and fresh air in.

'To not fret child! The World has rid itself of a great evil and the sun is shining!' Gandalf states cheerfully before turning around towards me, 'I will say this, I am forever grateful for all that you allowed myself and Aragorn know and guiding us on hope and faith.'

'That is very kind of you to say. Thank you' I state with a smile, 'Although during it all it felt difficult to just tell you and I…. I have to admit I felt guilty knowing and not telling.'

'Do not worry, again it is time to let that stay in the past.' Gandalf states with a smile, 'Shall I let the others in, or perhaps you would like to freshen up.'

'Tell them I'll come to the hall to eat with them after I clean up.' I reply smiling a thank you as he shut the door.

I laid against the pillow and took a deep breath, would anything change? Did it matter right now…? Probably not. I got myself out of the bed and after a wash and dressing into clean clothes I left my room and headed towards the main hall.

The city was bustling with activity, between the reconstruction phase and celebrating the end of the war people with everywhere. I found that Merry was at a table with Eowyn, Faramir, along with people I wasn't familiar with.

'Samantha!' Merry shouts causing people to turn

'Hello, Merry.' I state chuckling as his energetic attitude.

I helped myself to the tray of food at the table as Merry filled me on everything going on in the City. He informed me that Frodo and Sam were still asleep and that the rest of the company that rode to the Black Gates was estimated to show up a few days into April.

The days leading up to Legolas and the rest of the company coming back to the city was a blur of activity. I saw less and less of Eowyn as she was preoccupied with spending time with Faramir. I could not blame the girl.

In the evenings for dinner Gandalf would sit with Merry and I and tell us all about flurry of activity of trying to prepare the city for Coronation of Aragorn as King of Gondor. I learned that Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and his company came to Gondor and some stayed here while others followed Prince Imrahil to the Black Gates. I kept myself busy during the day helping Gandalf organize all that had to be brought into the city because I knew how to write and do math. In the evenings, I met up with Merry who helped me have fun and relax, something which I was very thankful for.

I was now enjoying coffee in the mornings in the courtyard Legolas showed me the day before he left. I did decide that I had two plans I would either stay in Gondor and support Aragorn during the beginning stages of his reign or I would follow the Hobbits to the Shire while Gimli and Legolas traveled together. Of course….in reality this could change.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Upon getting out into the court yard we found it was busy with men and woman alike, running around as well as people saying farewell. The horses were saddled and waiting patiently for their riders to mount.

'We were wondering how long it would be before the two of you showed up.' Gimli states with a smile as he leaned on his ax.

'We wished to tell you that Merry, Eowyn and Faramir have awoken and are told to rest for now.' Aragorn added adjusting his strap on his horse.

'That is good to hear!' I state with a smile before glancing at them and turning our conversation into something more serious, 'Well, I want a hug from each of you. Stay safe; I want to see all of you coming back here.'

I proceed to pull Gimli into a hug; stating he would look after the Elf. Aragorn also allowed me to give him a hug, I told him to stay safe and remember to have faith. Pippin I also hugged and told to stay brave and true. Gandalf wasn't around, so finally Legolas pulled me into a hug with a chaste kiss.

'Tell Gandalf to be careful as well.' I tell them as I watched them get onto the horses.

All around us other men, women and children were saying their good byes; all were dealing with the fact that they would never see them again on a trip right to deaths door. I heard a call for the men to head out and slowly they began to file into a line and make their way down the archway, eventually taking them through the other city levels.

I stayed until they all disappeared through the archway and followed the other women to the main court yard that looked out over the city. Hugging myself I followed them as I tried to stay warm in the brisk breeze of morning, remembering to go and see Eowyn and Merry on my way to my room.

Looking out over the ledge I watched the group that would become the diversion for Frodo and Sam. Many would be killed and I hoped that those who I held dear would be spared. People began to filter back to their lives knowing that to watch them leave would not only take a while but we would also look like ants to them. Yet I stayed knowing that a certain Elf could see this far and I wanted him to be able to look back and see me watching.

When the last of the army emptied onto the field I stated a few moments longer, guessing on whether Legolas would see me or looked up. Yet, I too turned and walked back into another foreign city. Upon entering the Healing House, I went to check on Eowyn and Merry.

When I found, their beds empty I caught a nurse running about, 'Do you know where they went?'

'They are out in the courtyard milady.' the nurse stated before rushing off once more

Walking farther into the building I found a door ajar and sunlight pouring in. I could hear talking and laughter and knew I must have found the right spot. Shielding my eyes from the sun light I found Merry and Eowyn chatting on a stone bench.

'It is good to hear the both of you laughing again.' I state earning gasps of surprise.

'Samantha!' they both yell from their spot

'Hello, Merry, Eowyn.' I reply standing in front of them

'It is good to see you again.' Eowyn states with a smile. She looked much better, she had cuts and bruises but she looked alive and healing. That was all that mattered to me.

'I hear the two of you caused a lot of trouble.' I state with a smile

I sit down next to them and we catch up on everything that happened since we last saw each other while enjoying breakfast around a beautiful garden. They were later ordered to go rest and I promised to come back tomorrow and entertain them. Going back to my room felt strange, some of Legolas clothes were folded on a table and it felt strange knowing that he wouldn't be coming back tonight.

Glancing about I could only picture all that had happened in the last 24 hours, making my heart ache knowing that Legolas wouldn't be here. Sighing I washed and laid back in bed hoping I could eventually fall asleep. Staring at the ceiling I mulled over my future here.

I thought it was perhaps time I started creating a life here, no longer should I be burdened by what I knew about the War of the Rings. All I knew after this was, that Legolas and Gimli would travel, eventually Aragorn and Arwen would have a son. Then I wasn't sure when but, Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas leave Middle Earth. Perhaps all together or separately, I did not know.

Part of not wanting more of them to know my full knowledge, is for the fact that I couldn't image what it would feel like to know that you are a fictional character in a book and that I know stuff about you that even you don't know. I felt torn. I felt like I owed it too Legolas to tell him the truth but now, because I was never expecting us to be this serious. I was unsure…. Hell I honestly felt that the best decision is to not say anything.

I wanted to start a life here and I liked what Legolas and I had going. Yet besides the problem of my selective knowledge I also needed to decide. If what Lady Galadriel stated was true, that I could become an Elf, do I want to become and Elf?

Turning to my side I noticed that my phone was still laying out next to the empty glasses of wine. Oh yeah…...I smirk and pick up the phone as memories of Legolas listening to the music played in my mind. It was dead…. I didn't need to try and turn it o., My heart already knew it was. Times have changed…. and my phone was…. obsolete. Pushing myself to lay back down; I closed my eyes and tried to lull myself to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Today was important day. Why you ask? Those of us waiting anxiously for our loved ones to come back could finally see a glimpse of them. I couldn't tell you how far away they were but you could see their fire light when night fell. I received correspondence from Arwen stating that they would be traveling to Gondor for Aragorn's Coronation followed by their wedding and that she was excited to see him and to be wed. With her letter, she also sent a few packages, and in them were some of my gowns from both Rivendel and Lorien with I was grateful for.

Rumor has it that the Men will be in the city by nightfall and by Faramir and Gandalf's request a feast was prepared upon their arrival. I changed my job function and helped the cooks with whatever they asked of me. Which- meant I helped with simple tasks because the cooks were too nervous I might ruin a dish and the blame would fall onto them. Frodo and Sam were still asleep but every day you could tell they were healing. Color would come back to their face and slowly their cuts and bruises were healing over.

I was wearing my red dress that I had from Rivendell; with the gold trimmings on the edge. I played with the edge of the sleeves as memories from the first time I wore this dress….

 _Flashback:_

 _Not wanting to sit any longer I stood up and looked at him expectantly, 'you are being very mysterious right now. Tonight, is a good night no more of this talk. We are looking good and the World is at our fingertips' I tease him a bit and lean on the rail next to him._

 _'So, you think I look good huh?' he states with a smile and dropping the topic of my family_

 _'Yes.' I glance at him and all the emotions fills me up._

Man, that night with Aegnor feels like… a lifetime from now. I wonder how he is doing? I glance down at the edge of the sleeves as a knock came to my door. I think it's time this dress created some new memories…. With the love of my life and a secret to reveal.

'Hello Merry.' I state when I open the door and smile at him.

'All ready?' He asks glancing me over, 'You look beautiful.'

'Yes and thank you Merry. You look good as well.' I reply jokingly as we head to the entrance of this level.

We follow others who are all streaming in the same directions. Nervous chatter goes on around us in the excitement of seeing the Men, and to see who all made it back alive. My heart began to race and I smiled nervously at Merry both of us anticipating finally seeing everyone.

'Ah there you are!' Eowyn exclaims as we fall into row with her and Faramir.

'Hello Eowyn, Faramir.' I reply with a smile

Gandalf was also near and the mood was everything you could expect in this situation. The hum of endless conversations all revolving around who they were expecting to come back. I glanced about and admired the work that went into making sure this area was prepared. Lanterns were scattered about to make sections of people and they gleamed in candle light as the sun was making its way to set.

'Here they come!' people shout and soon cheering, shouting, crying erupted from everyone in the crowds watching the company pass through the gate and into the courtyard.

I had the biggest smile on my face as the group of us cried and laughed as we hugged each other in relief. I watched as Eowyn break away spotting Eomer and Eomer embracing her, ragged looking but a happy look on his face to be back in the city.

'Pippin!' Merry shouted and they both embraced laughing and shouting in excitement.

I held my breath as Aragorn and Legolas made eye contact me. Making their way towards me I felt my heart stop in anticipation as Legolas' face broke out into a smile. Joy and happiness written all over it when he saw me waiting.

'Hi.' I said meekly as he got closer

If it was even possible his smile widened as he lifted me up into an embrace. Wrapping my arms around his neck I finally took a deep breath and laughed in relief. I can't believe this wasn't a dream that he was right here in front of me with his arms around me. My vision blurred as he spun me around in happiness and pulling me into a kiss.

'My love.' Legolas states after he broke the kiss but keeping a firm grip on my hips.

'I am very happy to see you!' I states smiling up at him pulling him into another kiss, 'I love you.'

'I love you.' Legolas replies looking me over, 'it is a relief to be once more at your side.'

I smile and we make our way to greet the others. I hugged all of them and my heart was over joyed to see that my family was all around me once more.

'A feast will be held in the great hall, in your honor.' Gandalf's voice booms so all may hear him, 'Go now and rest and do not worry no more.'

A shout went up for the feast and celebrations and people began to disperse. I turned to our small group and smiled at them as Aragorn spoke

'What news of Frodo and Sam?' Aragorn replied

'They are asleep still. They are healed though of their physical wounds and the mind is now trying to cope.' Gandalf replies

'I would like to see them first.' Aragorn states glancing Gandalf as both Gimli, Legolas and Pippin reply in agreement

'Of course.' Gandalf replies

As we followed Gandalf to Frodo and Sam's room I smiled up at Legolas. He has not released my arm from him and it was comforting to have him here once more. I found a few vases of flowers scattered about the room and he was sleeping peacefully.

'How long have they been unconscious?' Aragorn asked as he walked up to the bed to examine Sam better.

'Just short of a week and a half.' Gandalf replied as both Legolas and Gimli stood near the bed. 'The last few days their outward wounds have healed over, but their mind needs more time.'

Aragorn nodded in response and soon we journeyed to the next room where Frodo was located. Again, just like before vases of flowers were on the two nights stands next to the bed and on a table near the fireplace. Merry, Eowyn and I tried to keep fresh flowers for them, in the hope that they would like them when they awoke. Aragorn once again examined Frodo much like he did to Sam; watching him I realized just how much weight Aragorn carried. He ignored the exhaustion that was brimming on the edge and was more concerned for his friends than his well-being. Gimli and Legolas also showed signs of fatigue or at least in need of a good bath and a good night's sleep in a bed than the hard ground.

I abstimidedly played with the sleeves as I thought about all we each had to get through to get here. Of course, I felt that they risked more since they were in the battle for life and death.

'Come. They shall wake when they are ready.' Gandalf comments breaking my thoughts, ushering us out the door, 'Go, wash and rest. Tonight, you should not worry but take comfort that a great evil of this World has been diminished!'

With that we all headed to our respected rooms. Slipping into our own room Legolas pulled me flush against him in a passionate kiss. I pulled back and smiled up at him.

'Go wash and change.' I murmur softly touching the edge of his hair that had dirt and god knows what else on it.

'I do not wish to leave your side now that we are together.' Legolas replies looking me over.

'I will still be in the room while you clean up in the wash room. Go.' I urge with a smile playing on my lips

Pushing his stubborn body towards the wash room he finally relents and closed the door. I smiled and found that his belonging already brought to our room. I collapsed onto the bed and rubbed an ache that started to form on my ear as I thought about how happy I was…content really. If I was to be completely honest with myself. I almost wished that there was no dinner tonight…. I wanted Legolas all to myself. A little selfish perhaps…but could you blame a girl?

'What are you thinking about?' Legolas asks as he climbs into bed

'You.' I state glancing over at him

He smiles brightly and pulls me over to him and plants a light kiss on my forehead. Having his arms around me…. Just- his weight on the bed tugged at my heart. God! I loved him!

'Love you!' I exclaim capturing him in a kiss

'I love you.' Legolas states pulling me up against him

While we both wanted each other- there was an understanding that at this moment we were content to just be in each other's arms.

'How has everything been since I have been gone?' Legolas murmurs as he plays with my hair.

'Not every exciting to be honest. I was helping sew and repair fabric that needed to get fixed. Eowyn, Merry and I tried to entertain ourselves, although Eowyn is been busy with Faramir.' I reply chuckling at the thought of the two love birds

'Faramir and Eowyn?'

'Yeah, they are kind of a couple now. They started talking when they were stuck in the Healing House.' I state laying sideways to look at him better.

'I am glad for them. It is good for her to move past her affections for Aragorn.' Legolas replies

'Yes, very true!' I state before pausing, 'There is one other thing I would want to tell you.'

'Oh?'

Taking a deep breath, I was a bit nervous…. Although there was no reason to be feel nervous, 'the night before the Ring was destroyed I had a message from…. well I'm not sure who but they used the voice of Lady Galadriel. They spoke to me…in my mind.' I began glancing at Legolas for a second before continuing, 'They said that the time came that I made my decision. On whether to be human or an elf of Middle Earth.'

If anything was going on in his head, his face did not show it so I plunged ahead, 'They said that my decision had to be made by the time the Ring was destroyed. I'm thinking it was done this way so that the next chapter in my life here in Middle Earth also begins during the next stage of Middle Earths history. The whole experience felt like… an out of body experience. Where I was aware of my surroundings but my mind had wandered to the place of voice.'

'Back at the camp when we were with the men of Rohan, I had a similar experience happen and every time I would think about my fate here in Middle Earth. I- well, I always had a vision of you.' I state finally getting to the point, 'Legolas, I love you and while we may have just said it out loud recently I had these feelings even back at camp before the battle of Gondor. I want a future with you in it and…. I want to be at your side for as long as I can, because you mean that much to me. The point is…. I chose my fate in Middle Earth as one as an Elf. Of course, I don't know if it happens all at once or over time…. I have no directions.' I finish mumbling at the end.

I stared at him and time slowed waiting for him to respond, but slowly as he absorbed all I had to say a huge smile graced his face.

'Is this a dream?' Legolas began touching my arms, 'This is what you truly want? I- I am at a loss for words, I was not expecting this is what you were wanting to tell me.'

'It is what I want.' I reply with a smile touching his arms

'I feel very blessed to have your love and I am so happy for you! I would still love you whether you had chosen a life as a human or as an elf, but- knowing that mortality is not between us means a great deal.' Legolas states with a smile before leaning in for a soft kiss.

'I love you and thank you. I know you would have supported me either way but knowing of what possibilities the future could hold not having mortality being a constant reminder means a great deal to me.' I comment feeling some of the nerves roll off me.

'Did anything happen after you told the messenger your decision? You do not seem to have gotten any elven features as the moment.' Legolas comments, analyzing me as if to find the answer to his question.

'To be honest I couldn't tell you exactly. The next thing I remember after giving my answer was waking up in my bed.' I began leaning back on the bed as I replayed the events of that day back to him. How Eowyn had found me and that Gandalf would not tell her anything. That everyone was worried for me because no explanation could be made, since only Gandalf knew about my path.

'Gandalf realized that I made a decision and it could be the reason on why I was unconscious. When I woke Merry came to see me and exclaimed that you would have killed him if you came back to the city and found me still unconscious.' I state glancing sideways at Legolas.

'I would have been upset and confused to why you would have been, but I would not kill Merry.' Legolas states with humor 'Does Gandalf know what you decided?'

'No, he said that when I am ready to tell him or the others that I know where to find them. Of course, I really don't know what happens after this or what kind of changes may happen.' I reply

'Perhaps you should write a letter to Lady Galadriel to see i, she has any knowledge about this.' Legolas states before knitting his eyebrows together, 'This would explain what happened on the battlefield.'

'What happened on the battlefield?' I ask concerned

'I had a… feeling or intuition wash over me. I instantly thought of you and knew something was different but could not place what it was. Now I know that you had woken after making your decision.' Legolas states

'Hm, that's a little strange but it seems to fit.' I reply feeling a bit strange that he could sense the change.

'I am very happy and curious to see how and when the changes start to take place. How are you feeling now that you are no longer torn by what decision to make?' Legolas asked pulling me to him

'Good, although still nervous. However, my mood is must better now that you are back and in one piece.' I retort pulling him in for a kiss.

That night I soaked everything in. The harps playing, couples stealing kisses, boisterous laughter that was infectious! Everyone was celebrating the end of the War and too the ones who came back alive. I shared drinks with Gimli trying to remember anything drinking related to give to him.

Speeches and toasts were given to the victorious, leading to a vast amount of drinking. It was amusing to see the stages of intoxication going on. When we both felt worn out from the celebration Legolas and I returned to our rooms.

'Did you have fun?' I ask him as we walked into our room

'Yes, I enjoyed all of it.' Legolas states with a smile pulling me into his arms, 'You what I loved most? The joy of being able to wrap my arms around the love of my life.'

Running my hands up his back I looked up at him, 'You are the sweetest. Love you!' I exclaim leaning up and kissing him.

'I love you too.'

Deepening the kiss, he began to lead me until I hit the edge of the bed. Smirking up at him I swatted his hands away and I slowly undid my dress allowing it to fall onto the floor; relishing the intensity of his stare as he watched me. Sitting on the edge of the bed I watched as he carefully took his clothes off. Taking his good old time sending me smirks knowing full well he was teasing me.

'Legolas.' I murmur reaching out for him

He laughs in response and relents by getting into the bed. Kissing and exploring each other once more I enjoy intimacy that we can finally get lost in. He hovers above me for a second before we both get lost in our desires. A most satisfy way to end the day…if I have to say so myself.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next two days flew by in pure bliss. I woke up each morning knowing that Legolas was at my side which always brightened my day. Everyone pitched in to get the city ready for Aragorn's coronation and the evenings were spent with friends enjoying food and music.

'Eoywn told me yesterday that after Aragorn and Arwen wedding the trip to Edoras would begin for a funeral escort of King Theoden.' I state to Legolas as I fill my plate with food.

'Yes I believe we all will be going back to Edoras to pay our respects. Gimli and I have decided that we will begin our trip following our leave of the burial of King Theoden. Have you decided yet where you'll go?' Legolas replies

'I will travel back to the Shire with the Hobbits. When it gets closer to when the two of you leave we'll have to figure out how we will meet up again.' I state with a smile glancing over to him

We resumed eating our breakfast in silence and I let my thoughts roam to the elephant in the room. There was still a lingering question in the air between us and we both were unsure of how it should be answered yet. Before the battle to the Black Gates we made a promise to each other sealing it through intercourse. I thought about whether we might get married but a part of me realized that we were not ready yet. Besides the fact that we have so much already going on, between Aragorn's coronation and wedding; not to mention we were still waiting for Frodo and Sam to awake.

'Ah, I was told I would find you here, Prince Legolas.' a voice called out pulling me away from my thoughts.

'Good Morning, Prince Imrahil.' Legolas greets formally

'Good Morning to you as well. Hello Lady Samantha, you look as beautiful as ever!' Prince Imrahil comments with a friendly smile

'You are too kind.' I reply with a smile.

'Well, I will leave the two of you with your breakfast. I shall see you at dinner, no?' Prince Imrahil inquires

'Yes.' Legolas replies as we say goodbye and watch him walk away.

'M'lord, milady?' a young maid states walking up to us.

'Yes.' I reply slightly confused on what she was here to tell us.

'I was sent to inform you that Frodo and Sam have awoken. Gandalf and Lord Aragorn are with him now and state that they are resting but they will at dinner tonight.' the girl states bowing and leaving after she finished, no doubt going to the next people to tell the news too.

'I can't believe it! They are finally awake.' I exclaim with a smile to Legolas who was also smiling.

'Yes! My worry can now be put aside now that they have awoken. I do wish that we were able to see them before dinner.' Legolas replies

'I feel the same as well.' I comment patting his hand in reassurance

'I was thinking that today we should spend the day together.' Legolas states with a smile

'Sounds like a plan to me.' I reply

After finishing our breakfast, we took a walk to the courtyard that he first showed me when we came to Gondor. Sitting on the bench we spent the afternoon getting to know all that we could about each other. It was fascinating on how well we thought we knew about each other but each day we have picked up on each other's quirks or habits.

In the mornings, I found that Legolas like to sit out on the patio and almost meditate as the sun rose; where I enjoyed lounging in bed until I had to get up. If we had breakfast sent to the room it became a routine that we would eat, freshen up followed by us fooling around in bed making us clean up a second time. Of course, neither one of us cared about this when it meant we could spend alone time together.

'Has everything been decided on for your gown for the Coronation?' Legolas asks wrapping his arm around me.

'Yes I believe so. We'll do one more fitting to make sure. How about you?' I ask leaning into his shoulder

'I wrote my father to have a formal attire brought here, it should be coming soon.' Legolas replied

'Ah okay…. Do you have to wear a crown or anything for your status? I don't know how that works here.' I state glancing up at him curious

We spent the next hour talking about what royalty is expected or the customs. The rest of the day was hanging out and exploring the city. In the evening, I wore a light blue dress and the bottom of it had flower stitching that ran the whole length of the dress. It was made to match Legolas' outfit, which was a grey tunic and pants that had a light trim of blue. My brown hair was set in loose curls and while I continued to trim my hair it wasn't normal for a lady to cut her hair as short as I wanted it to be.

Which made a continual amusement for Legolas to watch me fight with my hair or my hair get in my way… and just a general annoyance for most of the time.

'Leave it be, it looks fine. You look beautiful.' Legolas states pulling me into a kiss to stop me from fidgeting with my hair more.

'Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. Do you see that they matched our outfits together for tonight?' I state touching the hemming at the edge of his tunic.

'Yes I did notice that.' Legolas murmurs softly, brushing my hair away from my face, 'It'll show others that you are promised to another.'

'Yes it would.' I comment wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips

'We should leave…the others will be waiting.' Legolas murmured but not moving himself

'Mmm… you know- we could always just skip to desert.' I whisper pulling away slightly to look into his blue eyes.

'While very tempting, I believe that we should be there to greet Frodo and Sam for their recovery and success at destroying the Ring.' Legolas retorts back

Sighing I pull away and smile up at him, 'you are correct of course. I do want to be there for Frodo and Sam.'

'I promise you, tonight after the festivities I'm all yours.' Legolas states taking my hand and kissing the tops of them

'It sounds like a date.'

Heading out the door I was excited to see Frodo and Sam again, it feels as if years have passed since I last spoke to them. If I remember correctly it may have been the day they left Lorien.

Upon arriving in the banquet hall, it was exciting to see it bustling with servers and guests of all kinds mingling while music was played off to the side. We spotted Gimli talking with Merry and Pippin so we made our way over there.

'Ready to eat?' I teased to the three of them, knowing full well they could eat all day long if they could.

'Yes!' Merry and Pippin replied in unison making the group of us laugh

Soon we all were ushered to our seats; the tables were arrayed by stations… or - rather titles. I found out that I was at the King's table… felt as if I am transported back in time.

'The Kings Table'. I kept mimicking in my mind is some awful version of a British accent.

Legolas kept looking at me funny for the weird face I would make as I said this all in my head of course. Anyway- at the Kings table was of course, Aragorn, a place for Gandalf, King Eomer, Prince Imrahil and all the chief captains and of course Legolas, Gimli and I were also seated.

'What are you doing?' Legolas whispered in reaction to my weird facial expression of when I was saying 'The Kings Table' in my head.

'Being weird.' I retort back in a whisper getting a chuckle from Gimli who was sitting on the other side to me. 'It's nothing just something reminding me of home.'

Conversation died in the room as Frodo and Sam were lead to the table by Gandalf. I cannot explain how happy I felt in that moment, seeing the two of them walk through the door…alive and healthy. No longer burden by the weight of the Ring. They were wearing their Elven clothing, Sam had coat of mail on and even Frodo has his trusted Sting hung on his side.

They were brought to the Kings table as well and took seats next to Merry and Pippin who were dressed in a similar fashion, one clad in the Guards of Minas Tirith attire and the other, colors of the Mark.

After a Standing Silence, which Legolas had to whisper to me which I still do not understand the meaning of. Wine was brought forth and the dinner began with conversation and music taking over the hall.

'Would you care to dance?' Legolas whispered in my ear when a slower song came on

I smiled brightly up at him, feeling a buzz from the alcohol, 'yes I would love you.'

Smiling in response he took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. I could feel the curious stares land on us, just like it has been; many find it curious to see an Elf and a Human so intimate. I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me closer so that he could lead and talk to me at the same time.

'You look beautiful tonight.' Legolas whispers

'Thank you.' I reply smiling up at him

'I have not seen you so happy and relaxed like you are tonight.'

'I am. I have the love of my life here in my arms and my friends are all here.' I reply

He smiled down in response and we continued to dance until the song ended and headed back to the table. The usual ruckus of the Fellowship gang continued throughout the night. It was refreshing to drink, dance and just joke around with friends not having to worry about another battle. I was currently watching the Hobbits reuniting and causing mischief as I sat next to Legolas and Gimli who were discussing their travel plans.

'Do I have permission to dance with the lady?' Aragorn asks with a smile glancing at Legolas and I.

I smile and turn to Legolas who smiles and nods in agreement, 'It looks like permission is granted.' I joke taking Aragorn's hand.

'It is good to see you laughing and to see the love between Legolas and you.' Aragorn states as he takes my arm and pulls me around the dance floor.

'Yes it has been very good.' I reply smiling up at Aragorn. He was all cleaned up now and hardly looked like that ranger I met in Rivendell. 'I am also happy to have my friends all around me and healthy. I still can't believe you are soon to be King! I won't know how to act around you!' I tease gently

'You should act just the same. Our relationship won't change just because I become King.' Aragorn replies with a smile.

'Well that's good because I'm not sure how I would be required to act. Although- I may have to get schooled in the art with Legolas and all.' I state cringing slightly on the idea of having to meet Legolas' father and all that he was been portrayed to be in the films.

'Do not worry, when the time comes you will do just fine.' Aragorn states reassuringly

'I hope you are right.'

When the song ended, Aragorn led me back to Legolas and continued his duties of talking to each of his guests. When night fell and most of the celebrations had ended Legolas, Gimli and I followed to where the rest of Fellowship went.

Walking out into the courtyards we were blasted with the cold spring breeze and when I started to instinctively begin to wrap my arms around myself knowing I would get cold fast. I realized that, even with the breeze blowing around us I didn't feel cold at all like I normally would. Confused, I was broken out of thought by arms sliding around me, which led me to look at Legolas.

'You do not feel cold?' Legolas stated noticing my confused look

'No but I was thinking I would be when the breeze hit me.' I murmur back to him

'This must be sign showing the transformation is beginning. Elves do not get affected as easily by the weather like humans.' Legolas states smiling softly at me and pulling me close.

I nod mutely at him, my brain still registering the reality. However, I did not dwell on it long when I found the Hobbits and Gandalf sitting together telling the stories on what has been happening to each of them since the parting of the Fellowship at Rauros Falls. We sat down and listened as they went around talking.

'…can't understand it at your age!' Sam states leaning back in shock, 'but there it is: you're three inches taller than you ought to be, or I'm a dwarf'

I stifle a chuckle at this comment as Gimli retorts, 'you certainly are not. But what did I say? Mortals cannot go drinking ent-draught and expect no more to come them than of a pot of beer.'

'Ent-draughts?' Sam states, 'there you go about Ents again; but what they are beats me. Why, it will take weeks before we get all these things sized up!'

'Weeks indeed.' Pippin replies 'and then Frodo will have to be locked up in a tower in Minas Tirith and write it all down. Otherwise he will forget half of it and poor old Bilbo will be dreadfully disappointed.'

'The hands of the King are hands of healing, dear friends.' Gandalf began rising from his spot, 'but you went to the very brink of death, he recalled you, putting forth all his power, and sent you into the sweet forgetfulness of sleep. Now it is time to sleep again.'

'Not only Sam and Frodo here' Gimli chimes in, 'but you too, Pippin. I love you, if only because of the pains you have cost me, which I shall never forget. To bed now you go and so shall I.'

The rest of us also got up and moved to where our own beds called our names. Standing up next to Legolas he held me back from following the others back into the rooms. 'I was hoping you would walk with me a bit more and sit out under the stars.'

'Sure hun.' I reply with a smile.

He took my hand in his and we walk to a bench with more seclusion before speaking once more.

'In days to come, I hope. My father would allow, some of our folk come to this land and walk in the woods of these fair lands. I can see that when our folk come it will be blessed and peaceful. A month, a life, a hundred years of Men…. or more. For the Anduin is near and Anduin leads down to the Sea. To the Sea!'

He stopped and pulled away from me and turned to the landscape of Gondor before singing softly the song of the Sea, the passing of Elves and the one day of taking a ship to set sail to the Last Shore.

I stood silently watching him as he sang softly; lost in thoughts of the Sea. I silently thank Iluvatar for allowing me a choice and that I felt blessed to be able to share my life with Leoglas and that perhaps I too, could sail with him when that time came. I wonder if I myself will one day hear the call of the Sea?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With Frodo and Sam awake Aragorn sped ahead with the preparations for the day of his coronation. Tomorrow May 1st would arrive and it would mark the beginning of Aragorn's reign as King. The City has been bustling with guests and travelers coming to be here for the coronation. I have been hearing that the Inn's and Brothels have all their rooms booked to capacity and still people continue to show up in the city looking for lodging. If you looked out, you could see those who set up tents in the field.

Today I was spending much needed time with Eowyn. Both of us were very distracted with our significant others that we had not spent time with just the two of us. We were currently hiding out in her room having lunch on her balcony.

'We have a lot to catch up on. Tell me everything about Faramir and you!' I state taking a sip of my tea.

'I do not know what to tell you. It was all very sudden.' Eowyn states shyly

'Come now! That cannot be true! It sounds like it was love at first sight between the two of you!' I tease and begin to laugh as she blushes, 'Ah, it is true then. Love at first sight!'

'At first I didn't realize anything, I first met him in the Healing House, I was trying to get released and no one would grant it.' Eowyn began

Explaining how Faramir and her got to know each other by both having injuries requiring them to stay put to heal. Soon feelings arose and when the announcement came that the Men had returned from the Black Gates Faramir and her announced their love and the intent to marry.

Through this whole story I was just completely shocked. From talking as mere strangers to- bam! They are engaged! It made Legolas and I's relationship slow as molasses. Even more shocking when you compare it to relationship norms in the World I grew up in.

'Wow, so you're a promised lady now.' I reply with a smile, 'who would have thought that when you disguised yourself as a man to ride to death and glory you would have found love instead of death! I am so very happy for you.'

She truly was a new version of herself, she was smiling more and was more friendly. Love certainly did something that did wonders for her, just like it usually does for everyone.

'I have talked enough; I know that you are already being courted by Legolas but has it progressed? I do not mean to be blunt but with you as human and he is an Elf…' Eowyn began trailing of at the last statement.

'Our relationship has deepened but we aren't betrothed in the same sense as for you. We have promised ourselves to each other but he has not officially proposed.' I begin clasping my hands together, 'I think it'll happen soon…. or well, I hope it happens soon. However, we are both just enjoying this time to get to know each other after always have battles and traveling going on.'

'I understand but still… to promise yourselves to each other is still a serious commitment. I am happy for you and hope the best.' Eowyn stated with a smile.

'Thank you.'

We spent the rest of the chatting about the city, the people and what our plans were or our hopes for the future. It was nice spending time with her and getting to know her better. She was a loyal friend to have and it was nice to have a female companion around.

'Did they drop off your dress yet?' Eowyn asked

'This morning I went for the final check and I was able to take it without having to do more alterations.' I reply with a smile

'What does it look like again?'

'It's a two-tone gold dress, which I asked for to match Legolas' formal wear. What about you?' I ask putting my cup down on her table.

'It will be a light green color.' Eowyn responds before moving the conversation elsewhere

Before I knew it, the sun had risen and today was Aragorn's coronation. Getting out of bed and washing up I found Legolas in his usual spot on the patio. While this was a temporary living quarter for us it was technically the first one we shared together.

'Good morning.' I state leaning against the railing.

'Good morning. You missed a beautiful sunrise.' Legolas comments getting up from his chair to kiss me.

'Hm, well perhaps next time you can wake me up and we'll watch the sunrise together.'

'I would like that.' Legolas replies wrapping an arm around me. 'Breakfast has been sent already if you're hungry.'

'Okay I'll go check it out.' I state glancing at the landscape

'Your ears are starting to develop, did you see?' Legolas comments touching the tips of my ears. Which sent tingling sensation down my ear.

'Yeah, they've been achy for the last week or so.' I reply adjusting my hair to fall over them

'You haven't told the others yet.' Legolas states picking up on my reaction

'No. It never seems to be the right time. Perhaps once everything settles down I will tell them.' I state looking up to him

'This is true. I think this is a good idea.' Legolas states with a soft smile, 'shall we see what is for breakfast?'

'That sounds like a plan.'

Seeing Legolas completely dressed to the nines was shocking for me. Along with his formal attire he had intricate circlet placed on his head. Our garbs matched together and Arwen shipped jewelry for me to wear.

'You look as beautiful as the rays of the sun.' Legolas comments placing a chaste kiss on my forehead

'You look handsome as well. All decked out in your formal attire.' I comment looking him over

'Thank you. Although it feels strange to wear this when it has been quite some time since it was needed.' Legolas replies clasping my arm in his hand

Heading out the door was followed the crowd out onto the main balcony, bells were going off to remind everyone. It was a beautiful morning for the event and conversation was buzzing all around us. Standing next to Legolas I looked around and I saw excited faces, all the banners were displayed; flapping about in the air.

The Captains of the West came through the gateway with men at arms following in behind Faramir the Steward and Hurin Warden of the Keys, and other captains I was not familiar with. With him stood a radiant Eowyn with Elfhelm the Marshal with other knights of the Mark.

Once the precession came to the front a hush fell about the people as Aragorn entered from a side entrance. He was clad in black mail girt with silver, a long cloak of pure white was clasped with some type of green jewel that I noticed because it reflected the sun with his movement. On his head, he has a thin strap that had a star at the center. With him followed Eomer of Rohan, Prince Imrahil and Gandalf who was robed in his new attire of all white.

Whispers floated around talking about each of the men and what they wore. A single trumpet rang to stop the chatter as Aragorn met Faramir and the front.

'The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office.' Faramir states kneeling and in his hand, was a white rod which Aragorn took.

'That office is not ended, and it shall be your and your heirs' as long as my line shall last.' Aragorn replies

Faramir stands up, 'Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! Behold! One has come to claim the kingship again at last. Here is Aragorn so of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Re-forged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring health, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor. Shall he be king and enter into the City and dwell there?'

Wow…. Talk about a long list of titles. It was almost unnerving to hear this and see this new side to Aragorn. He was no longer a Ranger of the North but has accepted his fate and duties. I was very proud of him for how far he has come.

At the end of the speech we all cried 'yea' together in agreement that Aragorn shall be King.

'Men of Gondor, the loremasters tell that it was the custom of old that the King should receive the crown from his father ere he died; or if that not be, that he should go….'I drowned out Faramir for bit and glanced around to see the faces of the crowd.

Glancing back when Faramir finished his speech and opened the casket and held up a crown; shaped like the helms of the Guards of the Citadel. All white with wings at either side were wrought of pearl and silver, and seven gems in a circle.

Aragorn held up the crown and shouts, 'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place, will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.' Instead of placing the crown on his head he handed it back to Faramir saying, 'By the labor and valor of many I have come into my inheritance. I wish to have the Ring-bearer bring the crown to me and let Mithrandir set it upon my head.'

'If he will for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished, and this is his victory.' Aragorn finished sending whispers through the crowd in awe.

I watched Frodo as went up and took the crown from Faramir and bore it to Gandalf. Aragorn then knelt and Gandalf set the White Crown upon his head and said:

'Now come the days of the Kings, may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!'

Once he stood, Faramir cried, 'Behold the King!'

All the trumpets were blown and King Aragorn went forward to face the crowd. I smiled and cheered along with the crowd celebrating this new chapter in Middle Earth; with at last a King seated in Gondor. A good amount stayed celebrating the King or leaving to go to their level to their favorite bar to drink to the Kings good health.

'Shall we greet the others?' Legolas askes

'Yes that sounds good.' I reply with a smile

Walking over to them I made a mental note that I needed to spend time with Frodo and Sam. When they first woke, I didn't want to bother them too much or get in the way when they were catching up with Merry and Pippin.

'Hello Legolas and Samantha. You both look very nice today. Dare I say that your outfits complement each other!' Pippin greets with a smile

'Hello Pippin thank you. You look dapper in your outfit.' I state with a smile

'Dapper? Is that a compliment or an insult?' Merry retorts smirking and Pippins confused face

'A compliment, dapper means well put together, on point.' I state trying to see if they grasp the idea

'Ah yes; you're in luck Pippin it was a compliment!' Merry states with a smile

We all walked into the dining hall where brunch was served for all who wanted it eat. Aragorn now occupied the King's chair with Faramir and Gandalf near him as well. As we sat in seat's close to him it was strange to think on how things are starting to change. Soon all of us will go back to our lives or start new ones depending on our circumstances.

'Frodo, Sam how are you doing. I don't think we've properly gotten to catch up yet.' I state to them across the table

'I am doing well Miss Samantha. It does feel strange to think it's all over with. Sometimes I catch myself thinking about how long it'll be before we keep moving.' Sam replies

'I understand it is still a bit unreal for me as well.'

'Perhaps soon we should catch up, I have only heard parts of your traveling and when and why you left Lorien.' Frodo states with a smile.

'Yes, perhaps tomorrow at lunch?' I ask glancing at Legolas to make sure we didn't have plans.

'That would be great.' Frodo replies

The rest of the day was spent among friends celebrating the return of the King. Prince Imrahil came over to introduce to us his family which was a bit amusing when his daughters caught sight of Legolas and nearly swooned.

I was of course aware of the staring that Legolas receives especially when he came to Gondor. Not many in these parts have seen Elves and I admit even for myself that when I first showed up here their beauty was overwhelming.

'Lady Samantha, it is good to see you once more. We have not had the pleasure to get to know you properly but I only hear good words from King Aragorn or Gandalf, besides many others.' Prince Imrahil comments to me with a smile.

'You are too kind, and yes; we have not properly gotten to know each other and your family. I assume that you'll be staying for the Wedding?' I reply smoothly with a glance at Legolas.

'Yes we would not miss such a joyous occasion.' Prince Imrahil replies before his family and him said their goodbyes

'You have some new admirers.' I state patting Legolas' arm as I teased him

'What do you mean?' Legolas replies confused as he leads us out one of the doors, where I assumed was the courtyard we always spend time at.

'Prince Imrahil's daughters nearly passed out at the sight of you.' I state with a smirk.

'I did do not think they 'passed out'.' Legolas states linking my arm into his and changing topics, 'Will you go on a walk with me?'

'Sure; of course, I will.' I reply smiling up at him

As he leads me I realize that he was taking us to our typical courtyard. Making me smile at how much he enjoyed going to the courtyard. As we walked through the hallway we were stopped a few times as people wished to say thanks to Legolas, knowing that he was part of the Fellowship. I hung back when this would happen not minding that they didn't notice me.

A few would glance at me curious. Most likely wondering why an Elven prince would be in my company. People knew off the bat that I was not a woman of Gondor or Rohan so it made people more curious to where I came from and how I knew the Fellowship so well.

It was annoying sometime but I had to remember that women did not have the same role or freedom that I was used to and even given while here in Middle Earth.

'Glad to get a break from everyone?' I ask breaking the silence that followed up onto the courtyard.

'It is nice, but it is part of my duties.' Legolas replies leaning against the rail and looking out into the levels of Minis Tirith.

'Very true. It was a beautiful ceremony was it not?' I comment coming to stand next to him and rubbing his back

'Yes. You look stunning today my love.' Legolas states softly with a chaste kiss.

'Thank you.' I reply glancing up at him, still trying to figure why we were here.

'I wanted us to get away from the crowd for a bit. You know you mean the world to me. I still look back at when we met in Rivendell and how much our relationship has changed since then.' Legolas began warmth coming through in his blue eyes, 'We made a promise to each other and I want to tell the world. I love you, so Samantha Nook of Earth. Will you marry me?'

I was at a loss for words. Watching him as he started his speech, grabbing both my hands in the process… I kept holding my breath. Oh, my god!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Staring into his eyes it didn't take me long to make a decision, …. hell what was there to decide. I already loved him and knew I wanted to spend my life with him.

'Yes!' I stated unable to hold back my grin. 'I'll marry you.'

We embraced both laughing and a bit teary eyed. Both of us too shocked to say anything yet.

'Wow.' I state smiling brightly up at him with a full heart I was beyond elated.

'Yes. I do confess that along with asking for my apparel to be brought from Mirkwood I had included a letter stating my intention to my father. He consented and I hope you do not mind but I spoke to Aragorn about asking for your hand. As your adopted brother, he consented as well.' Legolas began pulling us over to the bench before continuing. 'Technically I did not have to ask either but felt that it would mean more. Along with the letter I had my father send this as well.'

Out of his pocket he pulled out a piece of cloth that was embroidered with the sigil of Greenleaf. Taking my hand, he slide the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful, I almost felt it was too nice to even wear. It was a gold band that had silver and gold leaves that went all the way around.

'It's beautiful.' I whisper glancing up at him

'I am glad that you like the ring. It belonged to my mother.' Legolas replied

I kissed him gently and smiled up at him, 'I cannot believe it, we're engaged!'

'Yes.' Legolas replied laughing at my shock.

'When did you want to tell the others?' I ask curious now about what happens now.

He paused furrowing his eyebrows as he thought, 'Perhaps tonight. We can go up to Aragorn so that he may announce it to the party so that he can give his acceptance, which can be customary.'

'Oh.'

'Once announced publicly Elven tradition is you wait a year before the ceremony. However, for us this is just a formal tradition, when we made our commitment together along with sealing it with intercourse.' Legolas began

'So technically speaking we've been married.' I state with a laugh realizing what he was trying to get at.

'Yes.'

'I'm okay with that.' I state with a smile.

'So, did you want a summer or winter wedding?' Legolas teases.

'Hm I guess you would be the expert. I am assuming the ceremony would be in Mirkwood so what season do you like the most in Mirkwood.' I reply clasping my hands together.

'It would be Mirkwood in the fall… I always loved the fall watching the leaves change colors.' Legolas comments with a huge grin, enjoying the idea that the wedding could be during fall.

'Fall is great for me.'

'It will be less than a year…. I don't think it should be a problem.' Legolas states standing up to take my hand.

'Sounds like a plan to me.' I state standing up and brushing off my dress.

Smiling he takes my arm into his and we walk back out into the hall and head towards the dining hall where everyone would be located. You could hear the festivities before even arriving; music was going and the talking was loud and infectious.

People were spread out mingling in between one another while servers went around with trays of either glasses of wine or snacks. All the chandeliers were lit and with the patio doors open the place was bright and inviting.

'Ah, hello. You look beautiful Samantha my dear.' Gandalf states cheerfully eyes lingering on my hand.

Pulling me into an embrace he leans to my ear and whispers, 'Congratulations are in order I see.'

'Thank you.' I reply blushing slightly making him chuckle.

'Gandalf, I am sorry. May I steal Samantha away for a second to speak with Aragorn?' Legolas states with a smile.

'Of course.' Gandalf states sending a wink our way

We headed towards Aragorn who was in conversation with Prince Imrahil. I allowed Legolas to make the interruption and smile a greeting to Prince Imrahil.

Pulling Aragorn to the side Legolas states, 'We wanted to announce that Samantha and I are publicly betrothed and we wished for your happiness and blessing.'

I smile shyly over to Aragorn feeling a little strange about this but needing to let it go since it was not customs I knew about.

'My friends. I heartedly give my consent to you and wish you both health and happiness.' Aragorn began clapping Legolas on the back and pulling me into a hug before continuing, 'However I hope that both of you thought long about this decision.; to be mortal and immortal is not an easy thing to deal with.'

I glanced at Legolas and by looking at him I knew that it was time I started to the Fellowship of what has occurred.

'Well… speaking about that.' I reply with a smirk, 'There was something I have been wanting to say to everyone in the Fellowship.'

Pretending to pull my hair back I allow Aragorn to see that my ears have already have taken shape to match those of Legolas and every Elf in Middle Earth. He was stunned to say the least. However, he recovered quickly before chuckling at the two of us.

'I see now that you made a decision. Congratulations, can I ask when this occurred?' Aragorn replies

'The day Frodo put the Ring in Mount Doom. Do you think we could get everyone together tonight or tomorrow and I'll explain in better detail then? Instead of having to repeat myself?' I ask

'I see, and I do not see it as a problem.' Aragorn states pausing to glance past us, 'however I think you would have everyone's full attention better tomorrow morning then tonight.'

I follow his gaze and find the Merry and Pippin drinking, laughing and stumbling around greeting everyone. Fully enjoying the celebrations, I smiled yes, they probably wouldn't remember anything from today so tomorrow was probably better.

'It seems you are right about tomorrow.' I state to Aragorn with a smile

'Good, I shall make sure everyone gets the message. I believe I have a duty to announce this new engagement.' Aragorn began before signaling the music to die for a moment.

'I am sorry to interrupt the celebration and I promise I will be fast in my announcement.' Aragorn began signaling Legolas and I to come forward towards him. 'I am very pleased to announce the engagement of two people dear to my heart!'

'Member of the Fellowship to destroy the one Ring, Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. My adopted sister of the North, also a member of the Fellowship, Lady Samantha Nook! I have been honored to watch their relationship grow as members of the Fellowship, to close friends and now, soon to be Husband and Wife. I heartedly consent to their upcoming nuptials and wish them a healthy and happy marriage! As witnesses please join me in consenting at their engagement!'

I felt Legolas wrap his arm about my waist and glance up and smile at him. I felt touched at the beautiful announcement Aragorn made… as well as vouching for me and publicly announcing that I was family in his eyes. I was teary eyed and tried my best not to cry when those in the hall all yelled 'aye' along with Aragorn in witnessing our announcement.

It was rather strange on how this process worked here and all the steps that had to be followed once the intent for marriage became real. No matter I couldn't be happier! Once the cheery stopped the music started up and the celebrations continued.

Legolas and I were then surrounded by many people who came to shake our hands and offer us their congratulations. I couldn't even tell you who all the people were but by the end my hands hurt and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

'Could we get a glass of wine or water? My throat is so dry from talking.' I state to Legolas after the line of people finally went away.

'Of course, I'll get one as well.' Legolas states as we walked to our friends, 'Don't worry it will get better with time.' Legolas whispers in my ear, referring to the crowd and the formality.

I smiled in response and went to thank Aragorn for the beautiful speech.

'Thank you, Aragorn, that was very nice. All that you said and vouching for me and my history.' I state giving him a big hug

'Of course, you both are family to me. I am very happy to see the two of you moving forward.' Aragorn states with a warm smile

'Congratulations!' the Hobbits all say together before each of them give me a hug.

'Well Lassie, you now have the responsibility to keep Legolas in line now.' Gimli teases before giving me a hug as well.

'I will try my best.' I reply with a smile

'Well my dear, congratulations are in order I suspect that you will have a happy marriage. It has been a privilege watching you grow and adapt to life here. I am very proud of you and all that you have overcome to get here.' Gandalf states with a smile

'Thank you, that means so much to me!' I reply feeling very happy and cared for with everyone who is my adopted family.

I took a seat with the Hobbits and we helped ourselves to the food. Legolas joined for a few minutes with my drink but was soon called to speak to a few quests. The hobbits and I talked about the food and what we liked most about Gondor.

Drinking and festivities went on into the night, people came and left as they pleased. I danced a lot and drank quite a lot but as it got later into the night. Legolas and I called it quits and went to bed. Dreaming of all the things that future held.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, we all met in Aragorn's quarters so I could let everyone know about my recent changes. His living quarters were spectacular, white marble and gray walls with rugs everywhere to help keep the heat in the room in the winter time. In his sitting area, a table was set up that had an assortment of food and drinks for everyone. Couches and chairs were arranged around the fireplace and everyone was mingling or relaxing.

It felt strange…. Not to see Boromir there amongst the others. Here we are just missing one other; it was sad and I missed him terribly. When everyone seemed settled from eating Gandalf began the talking.

'As we are aware of our dear Samantha is from another world. After the trip into Lorien, after exhausting all the resources available Lady Galadriel confirmed that there has never been a recorded incident like this before.' Gandalf began glancing my way

'After everyone left Lorien, Lady Galadriel asked Samantha to look into the basin of water. Much like Frodo had happen before setting out of Lorien.' Gandalf then nodded to me to begin the tale of what I saw.

Explaining once again how the vision showed that Ilvultar was in fact behind the reason for how I found myself here, how the mirror showed me as an elf. Which sent shocks through the Fellowship who didn't know already. Explaining my discussion with Lady Galadriel that I could be given a chance to become an Elf should I choose.

'Was she able to tell you the reasons why?' Frodo interjects

'No not then but- to be honest.' I began before glancing at Legolas then continuing 'I think after all this time I finally realize that I was meant to be here. For myself as well as for those around me, I think we can all assume that if not then you wouldn't be hearing about an engagement announcement.'

It earned a few chuckles before I continued the story. I told them about the day Frodo destroyed the Ring, that I was told to decide regarding what I choose, whether it was to stay human or become an elf.

'Since the vision with Lady Galadriel I have been trying to decide what I should decide and after weighing the pros and cons I decided that for the rest of my life here in Middle Earth I would continue it- as an Elf.' I state glancing to see what everyone would say.

Shocked silence followed me before Frodo responded, 'This is shocking but I do not mean it as bad news. I am happy for you, I know that becoming an Elf would mean a lot especially to Legolas and you. Since it means that you both no longer have the stress of mortality.'

'Thank you Frodo.'

'Has anything started to happen since making that decision?' Gimli asks making all of them scrutinize me.

'Yes.' I reply pulling my hair away from my ears to show that they have already changed and now have a new pointed top to my ears.

'She is also experience the changes on the difference of how weather affects Elves versus Humans.' Legolas chimes in.

'I don't know if more changes will happen, or if there needs to be more changes but I have been wanting to tell all of you. You are all my family here and I wanted all of you to know what is going on.' I state smiling softly at all of them.

'Well I think we can all say that we are shocked at this revelation but just like Frodo, we are happy for you.' Merry states with a smile

'Thank you Merry. I do have one thing I do want all of your advice on.' I begin 'I have currently have kept my story vague to those outside the Fellowship. I have told Eowyn and Eomer that I resided in Rivendell prior to the creation of the Fellowship and have not told her about my history and she isn't aware of this new … metamorphosis or whatever.'

'Has anyone pushed to find out more?' Aragorn asked

'No not really at least not to me they haven't.' I reply taking a sip of water

'Yet with our engagement announced I know I have to tell people something. Legolas did tell you father where I'm really from?' I ask curious to what his response would be.

'I also did not tell him more than you were residing in Rivendell when I met you after the council.' Legolas replies with a sheepish grin, 'I thought we could talk about it more before we made the trip to Mirkwood.'

'Perhaps the best thing is to keep your real story to those you trust the most and only them. Some may want to- take advantage of what type of knowledge you have that may benefit them here.' Gandalf interjects as he sends smoke rings into the air.

'It is true, people may be suspicious about your story.' Frodo also comments

'But what is the story then? Besides us here those that knows, is Aegnor, Arwen, Lady Galadriel, Estor, Lord Elrond, and Bilbo.' I reply glancing at all of them to see if I forgot anyone.

'Just state that you have lived in Rivendell for most of your life and that you were brought up by Lord Elrond and his family. Where because you lived in Rivendell you met Aragorn and you became an adoptive sister to him.' Gandalf states glancing to also see how people feel

'Ok and what if they try to dig more?' I questioned

'Then let them did. You cannot stop those who want to know this information but remember that would of course lead them to us and those on the list you just said. I do not think anyone would say more than what was told to that particular person.' Aragorn replies

'True. I am glad that we have talked about all of this.' I reply smiling at each of them

We then stop to eat more and chatted amongst each other about the plans for everything. It was all decided that everyone would be staying in Minis Tirith until Aragorn's wedding. I was then told that there would be a funeral procession going to Rohan that would leave in the next few days and even Lady Eowyn would be gone for a while before returning here.

Aragorn wished that we would all stay here in Gondor with him and so it was decided. He may have stated it out loud but we all felt that way, none of us wanted to part from each other's company. I then explained that while Legolas and Gimli go on their adventure together exploring different places that I would follow the Hobbits and Gandalf and go with them to spend time the Shire. Aragorn also pulled me aside to state that I would always be welcome to stay in Gondor and as his adoptive sister there will always be a suite here for me.

The days flew by in a flurry of activity, I was busy helping Eowyn prepare for the trip back to Rohan and today was May 8th. The day she would be heading out with Eomer and the rest of the Rohirrium.

'I wish you would be coming.' Eowyn states glancing at me as she packed the rest of her belongings

'I as well. I shall miss your friendship while you are away. Do not worry we will see each other again before we know it!' I state with a smile handing her more of her belongings

'Well…. I believe this is goodbye for now.' Eowyn states smiling at me

'Goodbye, safe travels and send word to me.' I reply embracing her into a hug

Opening her door, we signal for the servants to come and take her belongings to where the rest of it was getting packed up. I stood with Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship to say farewell to the company from Rohan. Watching them now I make eye contact with Eomer who smiles and politely nods in my direction; reminding me of that last time we spoke.

 _After everyone had finished congratulating Legolas and I and returned to the festivities. I had settled down to finally eat -_

 _'Samantha.' A voice called stopping me from eating my food._

 _Now who was is, I think before turning to see a formal dressed Eomer, 'Hello Eomer, how are you?' I reply with a smile, glancing up at him from my seat_

 _'I am well thank you. May I have a word?' Eomer states with a smile_

 _'Sure.' I reply getting up and following him off to the side, away from prying ears_

 _'I am sorry that we have not spoken more. I do want to offer my congratulations on your engagement.' Eomer states politely_

 _'Thank you and that is okay, I am sure you have been busy.' I reply with a smile_

 _'I had hoped we could speak once more. I will be leaving Minis Tirith for the funeral procession for my uncle soon.' Eomer began softly glancing at me once before continuing. 'I do wish you a healthy marriage although I must admit that after speaking with you last, I was hoping that things would fall in my favor in the end.'_

 _'However, I see now that I should not have wished such a thing. I respect and think of Legolas as a good friend and I would wish him no harm or disrespect.' Eomer states to me_

 _I was a little shocked at this random speech he was giving me. I didn't even know how I was supposed to respond to this._

 _'No harm has occurred Eomer.' I reply softly unsure of how to continue this conversation._

 _'Perhaps not but I just wished to speak to you once more and to look upon your lovely face.' Eomer states with a grin_

 _'You're are quite the flatterer Eomer. You are a good man and I am sure that you will find what you seek.' I state with a smile_

 _'Thank you. Should Legolas and you ever find yourself traveling to these parts again you are always welcome in Rohan.' Eomer states smiling_

 _'Thank you. Have a safe travel back and I wish you the best of luck.' I stated_

Watching the group from Rohan proceed in their departures I smiled and thought only the best for them. It is strange how people come into your lives but just a simple change in your path, courses change. Feeling an arm slip around my waist I look up to see Legolas smiling down to me.

'Ready?' He asks

'Yes.' I reply enjoying the feeling of his arms around me and his hands placed on my hips

We walked back inside and back to our rooms to finish packing. With Aragorn as king, he wished that we would stay in Minis Tirith longer, not wanting to us to part ways with him, so early in his new life. Since we felt the same Aragorn made arrangements that everyone in the Fellowship, including Gandalf would share a house together. Today we were packing up to move to our room in the house and I had to admit I was excited to be sharing a house with everyone. I made me think back to our times in Lorien together and how much we enjoyed spending time together.

The house was beautiful with many windows looking out into the lands of Gondor and more. Our room was thoughtfully placed in the master suite, allowing us to have privacy as well as our own bathroom. There was a total of four extra rooms with two bathrooms that was in direct link with the rooms. A living area, a dining room as well as a kitchen that was fully stocked. Aragorn placed maids and cooks to be available since we were only residing here as guests.

I had previously talked with the Fellowship about the idea that I found having us share a house together would be a great way for me to test the knowledge I have been taught since living in Rivendell. As such, there would be one maid assigned to me who would show me how to tend to Legolas and I's room and when the cooks were there, they would help oversee my cooking.

'Well?' Legolas replies breaking me from my thoughts

Glancing at him I smiled, he looked handsome standing in the doorway. Wearing gray pants with a white tunic with his blond hair falling to his shoulders he looked everything like you would expect a prince would look like. 'It's great! It was very nice of Aragorn to let us have the master suite instead of giving it to Gandalf or Frodo.'

'Yes, it was. I was relieved when he pulled us aside to tell us.' Legolas states wrapping his arms around me, forcing me to look up

'Hm. Well you know what this means?' I whisper brushing my lips against his

'No.'

'We now have the duty of formally making it ours.' I state with a wink

'Hm.' Legolas replies

In the same second he picks up me making me shout in surprise before he drops me on to the bed. I chuckle at his antics before bringing him into me arms as we peel our clothes off in haste.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

'You look beautiful, you should not be nervous.' Legolas replies placings his hands on my shoulders affectionately

'Thank you.' I state nervously playing with the hem of the dress

Today was Aragorn and Arwen's wedding and I couldn't help feeling nervous. Since Aragorn had claimed me as his adoptive daughter and with Legolas' and I engagement I was to be a part of the procession. Decorum stated that I had to walk with Aragorn because I was not yet married to Legolas.

'Come it's time we found the others.' Legolas replied planting a kiss on my forehead

Walking to the group, I couldn't help but smile. Everyone was brimming with excitement, all dressed in their best clothing waiting for us before everyone took their stations. Legolas excused himself as he was supposed to be part of the procession that was of the Elves. I greeted all of them and watched nervously as they left my side to be in the front of the crowd.

'You'll do just fine my dear. No need to be nervous all you need to do is remember to smile.' Gandalf states sweetly

'Thank you.' I reply

'Come, it's time we walked out.' Aragorn states with a smile

Smiling I got into line that we had rehearsed. Gandalf would walk out first, then Aragorn, Faramir, some of the other officials and then I. The sun was bright, which I should have expected since it was Midsummer.

When we were situated in the front, I gazed out seeing both familiar faces as well as unfamiliar ones of the people of Gondor and guests. Trumpets signaled the procession to begin and door on the back opened and out came the Elves.

Elrohir and Elladan came out first with a banner of silver, Glorfindel, Erestor and the household of Rivendell came following. It was good to see them again and I forgot how long it has been since I last spoke to them.

Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien came next with many of the Lorien Elves all in their grey cloaks with white gems in their hair; with this group also walked Legolas. I smiled brightly when Lady Galadriel made eye contact with me and spoke in my mind.

 _Welcome child, for you are now regarded part of the Elven race. I am pleased to hear of your betrothal to Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood._

Lord Elrond came last bearing the sceptre of Annuminas, beside him was Arwen, Evenstar of her people. Once they arrived to the front King Aragorn welcomed his guests, with Elrond surrendering the sceptre.

Lord Elrond placed Arwen's hand into Aragorn's hands and together they went up to Gandalf where they were wedded. The most beautiful ceremony, broken between Westron and Elvish so that all might hear.

When the ceremony was finished the doors to the dining area opened for all to partake in yet another celebration. I greeted both Erestor and Glorfindel happily; glad to see my extended family from Rivendell. I hugged Lord Elrond and congratulated him on his daughter's marriage.

'Lady Samantha, it is but a pleasure to see you once again. Congratulations on your engagement with Legolas, when shall we expect the wedding?' Lady Galadriel states with a smile

'Thank you, I am glad to see you again. I have to thank you for all the support and advice you have given me!' I began with a smile 'I believe it will be this fall.'

'Of course my child, you are most welcome. I look forward to the wedding, I know you'll be a beautiful bride.' Lady Galadriel replies sweetly

'Thank you.'

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn both moved on into the hall with other Elves that came with them. I smiled in greeting to them, some I remember seeing while in Lorien but I did not know their names. Legolas came up to me next and wrapped an arm around my waist.

'You did great.' Legolas whispered into my ear, 'I am glad that you are now displaying your new set of ears.' He teases

'Yes, it feels good to not have to keep trying to hide it.' I reply allowing him to lead me into the room with his hand gently placed on my hips.

'I regret that we have all the formalities to do now, otherwise I would takes us back to our room.' Legolas whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

'Oh really.' I reply smirking up at him

The celebrations were to go on all day, food and drinks continued to be brought out from the kitchens and the music never stopped. I had to admit it was a great wedding reception, I drank a lot, much to Legolas and the rest of the Fellowships amusement. I danced and enjoyed having many people around that were dear to me.

'Shall we retire for the night, my love?' Legolas whispered into my ear

'I think that would be a great idea.'

Saying our goodbyes, we chatted idly as we made our way back to the house. Lighting a candle, I glanced at Legolas, 'Did I ever tell you that you look damn good in candle light.'

Chuckling softly, he smiled at me, 'no you have not.'

I follow him to the bedroom, leaving the one candle on the table, allowing a soft but dim flicker of light in the dark room. He growled as he placed his hands on my butt pulling me on top of him and we fell back onto the bed.

'I have been waiting… all night to finally be able to…. get you out of this dress.' Legolas growls to me as he begins to undress me.

'Have you now?' I murmur in reply. He gives me a look before we get lost in the moment with each other allowing the night to pass by.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The day had finally come. No more dreaming and sitting idly about Minis Tirith.

What was happening? Well the time had finally come for the rest of the Fellowship to depart back to the places they were from, hoping to mend the time for how long they had left. Gimli and Legolas would only follow us for a while, before breaking off to seeks their adventures. The rest which was Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and I would continue our trek and eventually stop for a bit in Rivendell where we would see Bilbo once more. Eventually we would make our way to the Shire where I would stay for a time until Legolas and Gimli finished their travels.

'Almost packed up?' Legolas asks walking into the bedroom

'Yes. Not much coming with me so it makes packing easy.' I reply glancing up at him

'Are you excited to explore more of Middle Earth?' Legolas states taking a seat on the bed

'Yes, it will be strange not have you there but I am glad to have the Hobbits as a distraction.' I reply with a smile

'Yes, I intend to talk to them before we split ways to talk about taking care of you.' Legolas states lost in thought

'Now don't go threatening them!' I state giving him a stern look

'I will not be threatening; I will delicately tell them- that they must make sure to keep you safe and in one piece while I'm away.' Legolas states with humor in his eyes

'Uh huh.'

A knock came to the door and a messenger arrived, 'Lord Aragorn has requested to speak with Lady Samantha.'

'Looks like I'm needed, catch up with you later?' I stated to Legolas who nods in response.

I follow the messenger through the house and out into the street and we wind our way back to the King's residency. I was brought to his study, which we found him head deep in paperwork.

'Ah, Samantha!' Aragorn states rising from his seat to greet me, 'It's good to see you.'

'Yes, same here. I do not get to see you so often now that you have duties to attend to.' I reply taking a seat next to him on a couch

'I was hoping we could speak once more before you go off on a new adventure.' Aragorn teases slightly. In honesty though I could tell he wished he could also join us and not be locked away.

'Sure, what is on your mind?' I reply glancing at him

'Well I want to make sure you are careful on your travels with the Hobbits. The Ring may be destroyed as well as Sauron but that does not mean that the people and creatures who worked for him are gone.' Aragorn began taking my hands into his

'If possible when you travel to Lorien or to Rivendell begin your practice again in archery. It would be wise for you to continue your training.' Aragorn states

'I will, I do miss practicing, it used to always help break up the day but-'

'But, it is not as accepted here.' Aragorn interrupts to finish my sentence

'Correct.'

'On another note I hope to receive a notice of the wedding.' Aragorn began and we spent the rest of the afternoon busy talking and catching up.

The next morning Legolas and I were up bright and early and we were both garbed in our Fellowship gear. I was in heaven! I missed wearing pants and the flexibility that it allowed. We met the others by the stables.

'I see we are all thinking the same thing this morning.' I remark glancing between us and the Hobbits. We were all wearing our Fellowship attire

'Aye, it seems so lassie.' Gimli states, 'All though I'm not looking forward to getting onto a horse once again.'

'Yes, that should be just as interesting for me as you.' I remark with a grimace.

Legolas made sure I had more practice horseback riding with all the leisure time we had in Minis Tirith. I was much better than before but, I was still not a pro nor used to riding a horse for long distances.

Hugging Arwen and Aragorn goodbye, we all settled on our horses and followed the procession with the Elves of Lorien and Rivendell. Crossing over the wall and onto the fields outside of Minis Tirith I contemplated how much has changed.

Once not so long ago I was departing from Rivendell; a nervous young woman who was walking a path into the unknown. Yet this time, I may be departing but no longer was my path unknown to me.

A new adventure was ahead of me; I would travel across Middle Earth once more. One for adventure, another for friends and lastly for love.

Glancing at Legolas I smiled, yes love. Who would have thought that after getting stopped at floor Middle Earth instead of a parking garage would turn out like it has. Did I have any regrets? No. Did I miss my family and life back on Earth? Perhaps but most importantly I had a new family here and a love that would last a lifetime and that to me was the best gift I could ever receive.


End file.
